Un nuevo amanecer
by Moonforeverprincess
Summary: Tres años después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia, la vida de serena ha dado un cambio drástico ¿qué sucederá cuando el futuro cambie radicalmente?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Tres años después de la batalla contra sailor galaxia, la vida de serena ha dado un cambio drástico ¿qué sucederá cuando el futuro cambie radicalmente? **

**Capítulo 1**

Serena llegó al Crown para visitar a Andrew, en un día como ese, él era el único que podría animarla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado tres años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y para su fortuna, ningún enemigo había aparecido. Desde entonces, todos empezaron a llevar una vida normal y con el pasar del tiempo, el grupo de las sailor se separaron, poco a poco dejaron de reunirse, y sin darse cuenta ya no se hablaban, cada quién se centró en sus propios intereses. Darien fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos por dos años, en ese tiempo el contacto con Serena fue escaso y cuando regresó no parecía muy feliz de verla, continuaron con su relación pero prácticamente no se veían, de vez en cuando un mensaje o una llamada.

La rubia se emocionó al ver a su novio salir del Crown, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con él.

—¡Darien! —gritó emocionada, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Él se soltó de inmediato, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiese visto.

—Sabes que odio las muestras de cariño en público —dijo molesto.

—Lo siento, yo… no pretendía molestarte.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, tengo que ir al hospital.

Darien trabajada en el más prestigioso hospital de la ciudad, todos los días estaba muy ocupado, esa era la excusa que siempre utilizaba. Dejó a Serena sola y se marchó sin volver a mirarla. Ella entró al local y encontró a su amigo observando la escena.

—Hola Andrew —Saludó sin ánimo.

—Serena —dijo él brindándole la más amplia de sus sonrisas—, que gusto verte.

Le invitó un helado de chocolate mientras se sentaba a platicar con ella, desde siempre fue su mejor amigo y daba gracias a Dios por todavía conservarlo, sin él y la ayuda de Molly y Kelvin nada de lo que había logrado hubiese sido posible, sus notas mejoraron notablemente y su modo de comportarse también, había madurado mucho en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Qué sucede Serena, por qué tan triste? ¿Es por Darien?

—Sí y no, son muchas cosas, la graduación, el ingreso a la universidad, la relación con Darien que no va para ningún lado… extraño muchas cosas.

—Sé que extrañas a las chicas ¿Por qué no intentas buscarlas? Tal vez también se sientan de la misma manera.

En ese instante vio a Mina, Lita, Rey y Amy, estaban por entrar al Crown, Serena se escondió y le pidió a su amigo que no dijera nada. Andrew las saludó y atendió sus pedidos, luego las dejó solas para que puedan conversar. Serena se encontraba cerca por lo que pudo escuchar su conversación.

—¿No creen que debimos invitar a Serena? —preguntó Mina.

—No, mi vida ha estado muy tranquila desde que ya no está con nosotras —dijo Rey, ella tenía una teoría respecto a Serena, pensaba que le traía mala suerte, ya que siempre que estaba presente aparecía algún enemigo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Serena, ella pensó que sus amigas también habían perdido contacto, en la preparatoria no las había visto dirigirse la palabra ¿Por qué hacían eso?

—Yo me siento culpable por sacarla de nuestras vidas —intervino Lita—. Pero estoy de acuerdo, ella trae mala suerte, además ¿convertirse en reina? Eso no sucederá, seguro sigue siendo la misma niña tonta y llorona de siempre.

La rubia no quiso escuchar más y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, se alejó, Andrew la observó a lo lejos, se sintió mal al verla derramar lágrimas, sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras ella, dejando a otra persona encargada del local, no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, al verla lamentó haberlo hecho, era evidente que no lo estaba.

—Sólo abrázame —pidió, él lo hizo de inmediato y la sostuvo mientras lloraba.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Andrew la acompañó a casa de Molly, minutos antes habló con ella para que le permitiera quedarse ahí, no quería que sus padres la vieran en ese estado, además hablar con su amiga siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

Molly y su mamá como siempre la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, cenaron juntas, Serena trató de mostrarse lo más alegre posible para no preocuparlas, cuando se quedaron solas, de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, le contó todo lo sucedido.

—Todo esto sólo te hace daño, te lo he dicho hace mucho tiempo, debes terminar con Darien, es obvio que no se interesa por ti —Las palabras de su amiga le dolieron como una bofetada, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón.

Serena no respondió, era consciente de que las cosas no andaban bien, ella se merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía.

—Debo hablar con él —dijo, Molly asintió, decidió acompañarla hasta el hospital para que no vaya sola—. Esto es lo último que haré para arreglar las cosas.

Las dos salieron de la casa, todavía no era demasiado tarde, aun así llamaron a Kelvin para que las acompañara. Los tres llegaron al hospital, Serena estaba indecisa.

—Nosotros te esperamos aquí —dijo Molly en la entrada.

—Ahí viene Darien —anunció Kelvin, los tres se escondieron porque Serena no se decidía a aparecer.

Darien iba acompañado de una hermosa rubia con quién sonreía ampliamente, a Serena se le rompió el corazón con tan solo verlo, con ella nunca se había mostrado de esa manera, se sorprendió ver como tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella, no quiso ver más y salió corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 2**

Serena llegó al parque seguida por sus amigos, respiraba agitadamente a causa del cansancio, las lágrimas no le permitían ver el camino, Molly la abrazó sin decir una palabra, cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, la llevaron nuevamente a casa.

En toda la noche prácticamente no durmió, su mente era un caos, pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Cuando finalmente amaneció, se alistó para asistir a su último día de clases, pronto se graduaría e iría a la universidad, estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida, no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara todos los sueños que tenía, la noche anterior después de meditarlo, pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse al lado de sus verdaderos amigos y familia, la vida que soñó con Darien ya no era posible, así que todo lo que le quedaba era seguir adelante, contempló el hermoso amanecer que tenía delante de ella y sonrió.

Molly, Kelvin y Serena llegaron temprano a clases, casi nadie había llegado, a pesar de no haber estudiado la noche anterior se sentía segura de poder aprobar ese último examen, sacó su libro y se concentró en la lectura, no notó cuando el salón se llenó, hasta que la profesora llamó su atención.

Terminó el examen rápidamente y salió, en todo el día ignoró la presencia de todos a excepción de Molly y Kelvin con quién en el descanso platicó seriamente, les contó todo lo que tenía planeado realizar. Respecto a las sailors no podía hacer nada, ellas se alejaron y no tenía nada que decirles, pero con Darien supuestamente tenía una relación y no iba a estar tranquila hasta terminarla, si deseaba empezar de nuevo, lo mejor era dejar todo atrás.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Molly al terminar las clases.

—No, quiero hacer esto sola —respondió—. Te veo mañana para ir a comprar los vestidos para la graduación.

—Mañana temprano paso por tu casa y nos vamos.

Se despidieron y con pasos decididos caminó hacia el hospital, sabía que ahí lo encontraría, tuvo suerte y lo vio salir, se acercó a él aparentando tranquilidad, no quería que la vea llorar.

—Darien —llamó tranquilamente, él se sorprendió al verla en especial porque no se comportaba como en otras ocasiones.

—Estaba por ir a almorzar —contestó, nervioso miró a su alrededor.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Será mejor irnos a otro lugar —empezó a caminar esperando que ella lo siguiera, ella caminó manteniendo cierta distancia lo cual le pareció más raro a Darien.

¿Por qué no intenta acercarse? Se preguntó Darien, eso lo inquietó y aunque no lo reconozca lo decepcionó.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca.

—No tengo mucho tiempo… —empezó a decir Darien, Serena lo interrumpió.

—No tardaré —aseguró y armándose de valor se puso de pie—. Terminamos —Le costó mucho decir esa palabra, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, él llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso, pero el escucharlo de Serena lo dejó atónito, él se imaginó que cuando se lo dijera, ella lloraría desconsolada y le suplicaría para que no la dejara, jamás esperó verla tan calmada y decidida.

—Tú ya no me amas —dijo—. Sólo te estoy facilitando las cosas, ambos nos merecemos algo mejor que una relación que no va para ningún lado, así que es el momento de que cada quién siga su camino.

Darien no salía del shock inicial, deseaba terminar con ella ¿por qué escucharla pronunciar esas palabras le dolía? Estuvo demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Serena se marchó.

Serena, caminó sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, su futuro ahora era incierto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Andrew al verla en ese estado.

—Terminé con Darien —explicó, no hizo falta más palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, caminaron juntos mientras Serena se desahogaba y le contaba todo—. ¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó al terminar de hablarle de la chica rubia con la que lo vio.

—No estoy seguro, Darien ya no habla mucho conmigo, está muy ocupado en el hospital. Probablemente sea una compañera de trabajo.

—Tal vez.

Andrew la acompañó hasta su casa, en la entrada se encontraron con mamá Ikuko, quién insistió en invitarlo a comer, en los últimos años él había sido una persona importante en esa casa gracias al apoyo que siempre le brindaba a Serena.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, salió con Molly en busca de un vestido, Andrew había prometido acompañarla a la graduación, en un centro comercial se encontraron a las sailors, ellas también estaban comprando. Fingieron ignorar a Serena por lo que ella también hizo lo mismo, Molly insistió en marcharse pero Serena no estaba de acuerda, no quería escapar de ellas. Pasaron varios minutos y todas estaban muy incómodas en la misma tienda, Serena se fijó en un hermoso vestido plateado, caminó hacia el, cuando Rey se dio cuenta, ella se apresuró para tomarlo.

—Es perfecto para mi —dijo Rey a Lita.

Serena se mantuvo apartada, Lita no estaba segura de como actuar.

—A Serena le quedaría mejor —intervino Molly molesta, ella sabía que Rey sólo lo hacía para molestar a su amiga.

—Vámonos Molly —dijo ella, no quiso armar un escándalo, pelear con ellas era innecesario, había decidido ignorar todo lo que hagan.

La encargada de la tienda presenció toda la escena, se acercó a ellas.

—Ese es un lindo vestido —comentó, Rey sonrió triunfante.

—Lo compraré —aseguró la sailor del fuego y se marchó para pagarlo.

—Tengo un vestido realmente hermoso y perfecto para ti —Le dijo la vendedora a Serena, ella se sorprendió—. Ven conmigo.

Serena la acompaño a otro lugar de la tienda y lo vio, era perfecto, mucho mejor que el que Rey se llevaba, era sencillo y a la vez deslumbrante. No dudó ni un segundo y se lo probó, era como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ella.

—¿Por qué lo tenían escondido?

—Llegó hoy y pensé que te quedaría bien. Y no estaba equivocada.

Molly también encontró uno perfecto, las dos salieron satisfechas de la tienda.

Oooooooooooooooo

Darien llegó al Crown en busca de su amigo, lo vio y se acercó a él.

—Serena terminó conmigo —Le informó.

—Lo sé, ella me lo contó.

—¿Sabes si existe algún chico que le interese?

Andrew no daba crédito a lo que escuchado ¿en serio pensó que lo dejó por otro?, lo miró molesto y le preguntó por la chica rubia del hospital.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—Te vi —mintió, no iba a contarle que fue Serena quién lo vio.

—Fue mi compañera en Estados Unidos, llegó acá un mes después de mí.

—¿Sólo es una amiga?

—Estoy saliendo con ella, tiene mi edad y tengo pláticas interesantes con ella, no es nada infantil, ni me atosiga todo el tiempo. Pero no es de ella quién quiero hablar, sino sobre Serena ¿sabes si salía con otro?

—Me acabas de decir que la estabas engañando —gritó enojado—. Serena es una chica maravillosa, espero que después no lamentes haberla perdido —agregó y se marchó dejándolo solo.

000000000000000000000

Respondo a sus review.

Mirel Moon: Me alegra que te haya gustado, te aseguro que Serena encontrará el amor.

Asucena45: No sé todavía si aparecerá Seiya pero Serena no quedará sola, gracias por tus sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta.

Ayelen16: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te agrade la historia, con respecto a la chica en este capítulo hablan un poco de ella pero más adelante tendrás más respuestas.

Muchas gracias por leer, es muy importante para mí ver que hay personas que leen esta primera historia que estoy publicando, nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 3**

La noche de la graduación llegó, todas estaban muy emocionadas por culminar esa etapa de su vida, cada una tenían distintos objetivos por cumplir. Darien se sintió intranquilo al no estar con Serena, sabía lo mucho que eso le importaba y pensó que seguramente ella no asistiría porque no tendría con quién asistir.

"No la puedo dejar sola" pensó, se cambió de ropa y salió rumbo a la casa de los Tsukino, estaba alegre por volverla a ver, quería aclarar algunas cosas con ella, decirle que no es su culpa que hayan terminado, se detuvo cuando frente a la casa vio a Andrew, no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera recibido por Sammy, lo vio entrar, se dio cuenta que seguramente él se habría ofrecido a llevarla, esperó pacientemente a que salieran, creyendo que si Serena lo veía seguramente dejaría plantado a su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó furioso Andrew, al ver a Darien frente a ellos.

Darien no podía alejar la mirada de Serena, "es hermosa" pensó deslumbrado, nunca la había visto arreglada de esa manera, no parecía una niña sino una preciosa mujer.

—Prometí llevar a Serena al baile de graduación —Logró decir, le extendió la mano pero ella lo rechazó.

—Darien, nosotros terminamos, no tenías porqué venir —aseguró Serena, en el fondo se ilusionó al verlo, pero mantuvo su postura firme.

—Pero, pensé que me necesitarías —replicó y luego agregó—. Necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió, ven conmigo, por favor. —En otra ocasión esas palabras hubieran sido motivo de alegría para la princesa, pero ya no, no estaba dispuesta a caer en su trampa, seguramente la dejaría por la otra chica.

—He dicho que no, Darien. —Tomó la mano de Andrew y se dirigieron al coche.

Darien se quedó molesto, no le gustaba sentirse rechazado por ella, ella era su princesa, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, no quería que eso cambiara.

Ooooooooooooo

Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina llegaron juntas al baile de graduación, habían decidido hablar con Serena y decirle el motivo de su lejanía. Mina, estaba muy emocionada por volver a hablarle, ella estaba en contra de la manera que la trataron, pero no quería quedarse sin ellas, las consideraba sus amigas. Amy, trató de convencerlas de que no era una buena idea, ella y Rey eran las más reacias a hablarle, a Lita le daba igual, no le preocupaba lo que hacían.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que vieran a Serena caminar del brazo de Andrew, todas se quedaron sorprendidas, ellas pensaban que llegaría con Darien.

—¿Qué pasó con Darien? —preguntó Mina asombrada.

Rey sonrió al darse cuenta que las cosas iban mal entre ellos, pensó que quizá ahora tendría una oportunidad con él, la oportunidad que Serena le había robado, además la veía con envidia, se veía hermosa esa noche, ella quería ser la que llamara la atención de todos, no la tonta de Serena que no hacía nada bien.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo —dijo Lita, le aterraba que el futuro que ella conocía cambie.

Amy los veía cautelosamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, ella no deseaba estar cerca de Serena pero tampoco que las cosas cambien, si los príncipes se separaban ¿era posible que el mal vuelva a aparecer?

Serena y Andrew se acercaron a Molly y Kelvin, empezaron a platicar alegremente, la rubia se esforzaba por mostrarse alegre, pero sentir las miradas de sus ex amigas la ponía incómoda, casi podía escuchar lo que decían, la estaban criticando eso era seguro. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Mina detrás de ellas.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente, las chicas optaron por enviarla y que pueda averiguar sobre Darien.

—Hola —Le respondieron todos.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó a Serena, ella asintió y se alejaron un poco de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede Mina?

—¿Dónde está Darien? —Serena no se sorprendió al escucharla, ya presentía esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, seguramente en su departamento, pero pueden llamarlo para confirmarlo —dijo dejando a Mina atónita, no se esperaba esa respuesta, tal vez un "está enfermo" o "está trabajando".

Mina empezó a tartamudear, no sabía cómo preguntarle lo siguiente.

—Darien y yo terminamos —anunció Serena antes de que ella pueda hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es asunto nuestro Mina, y no te ofendas pero no quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestras decisiones.

No tenía nada más que agregar, así que se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Oooooooooooo

Mina regresó donde sus amigas y les contó lo sucedido.

—Es una egoísta, después de todo lo que nos sacrificamos en las peleas —dijo Amy llena de ira—. Debemos hablar con Darien, él nos contará la verdad.

—Si Darien terminó con ella, no lo pueden culpar —intervino Rey—, él se merece a alguien mejor —"a alguien como yo" pensó y empezó a maquinar sus propios planes.

Todas quedaron en buscar a Darien al día siguiente, pero en toda la noche mantuvieron vigilada a la princesa de la luna.

La noche transcurrió sin contratiempos, cada una a su manera intentó disfrutar de la fiesta.

Ooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, las sailors fueron temprano al departamento de Darien, Amy lo había llamado la noche anterior para avisarle de su visita. Así que preparó bien lo que iba a decirles, no quería quedar como culpable frente a ellas. Cuando entraron vieron el departamento desordenada, algo poco inusual en él, lo observaron y notaron que no había dormido en toda la noche.

—Serena terminó conmigo —empezó a decir—, no me dio ninguna explicación, ni tiempo para preguntar nada, simplemente se fue, dijo que había dejado de amarme —empezó a llorar, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Mina—. Serena te ama con locura.

—Darien no tiene porque mentirnos —intervino Amy molesta—. Es con Serena con quién tenemos que hablar.

—No, me niego a creer que eso es cierto —Mina se mantuvo firme en su posición, todas la miraron con rabia, incluso Darien parecía molesto.

—Deja de defenderla —gritó Lita— ¿No ves que nos está quitando nuestro futuro? ¿qué pasará con Tokio de Cristal?

—Eso ya no será posible —dijo Darien—. Yo pienso seguir con mi vida, no voy a estar esperándola toda la vida.

Todas asintieron mostrando su comprensión, excepto Mina.

—Debemos hacerle ver que está haciendo mal —agregó Lita—, Hay que hablar con ella y de ser necesario obligarla a regresar.

—No —dijo Rey—. Darien no tiene porque sacrificarse por nosotros, ningún enemigo a aparecido desde hace mucho, así que será mejor olvidarnos de ella.

—¿Estás segura Rey? —preguntó Amy.

—No veo nada malo en nuestro futuro, confíen en mí.

Ooooooooooooo

Serena se encontraba pensando en el extraño sueño que tuvo ¿ese será mi futuro? Se preguntó al recordarlo, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, en el fondo escuchaba las voces de las personas llamándola, a lo lejos un pequeño rayo de luz indicaba dos caminos ¿cuál debía seguir? ¿cuál era el correcto? En uno, la esperaba Darien y sus amigas, mientras que en el otro aparecían varias personas pero estaban tan lejanas que no lograba reconocer a ninguna, cuando empezó a caminar una flecha atravesó su cuerpo y despertó.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver frente a ella a Haruka y Michiru.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 4**

Serena hizo pasar a Haruka y Michiru, ellas la saludaron cordialmente, no parecían enfadadas sino preocupadas por su bienestar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Michiru, ella sabía que su futuro estaba cambiando y por eso, sin dudar ni un solo instante fue a visitarla.

Serena estaba segura que ellas la comprenderían, así que empezó a relatarles todo lo que ocurrió con Darien y las otras sailors, Haruka se molestó al escuchar el comportamiento de Darien, había creído que él cuidaría de su princesa, ahora estaba decepcionada por no estar cerca de ella.

—Darien tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones —comentó Haruka evidentemente enojada.

—No —intervino Serena con firmeza—. Este es un problema entre Darien y yo, nadie más interferirá.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Michiru, sonriéndole con comprensión—. No tenemos derecho de exigir nada, aunque si de reclamarle por la manera en que trató a nuestra amiga, porque debes saber que nosotros te consideramos una amiga, nuestro afecto hacia ti no tiene nada que ver con nuestro deber de protegerte —Se acercó a abrazarla, sabiendo que eso es lo que necesitaba—. Nosotros queremos que seas feliz, sin importar a quién elijas.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Michiru la emocionaron a tal grado que empezó a llorar.

—Las quiero chicas —dijo Serena, sus amigas sonrieron y la abrazaron.

—Siempre podrás contar con nosotras —aseguró Haruka.

Oooooooooooooooo

Rey, Mina, Lita y Amy, salieron del departamento de Darien y caminaron hasta el Crown para poder hablar mientras desayunaban.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Lita preocupada.

—Dejemos que todo siga su camino, por ahora no hay grandes cambios —dijo Rey mientras bebía su malteada.

—Lo mejor es hablar con Serena, ella nos contará su versión de los hechos —Mina se veía decidida—, no puedo creer que simplemente terminara con Darien sin ningún motivo, todas sabemos lo mucho que la amaba.

—Nos alejamos de ella hace mucho —intervino Amy—. No sabemos de qué manera ha cambiado ¿te das cuenta que esto podría afectar nuestro futuro? ¿crees siquiera que ella lo tomó en cuenta antes de cambiarlo todo?

—No sabemos sus motivos —replicó la rubia—, y, aunque ustedes no quieran, yo iré con ella.

Mina salió del lugar sin regresar a ver a sus amigas.

—Mina es una tonta al igual que Serena —dijo Rey molesta, no quería que nadie interfiera en sus planes de conquistar a Darien.

—Esto es serio Rey —reprendió Amy, no le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a Serena, pero de ser necesario, la obligaría a que cumpla con su destino.

—Su ruptura no nos afecta en lo más mínimo —explicó la pelinegra—: no hay enemigos, el mundo está tranquilo, tenemos una vida normal, no debemos soportar a Serena.

—¿Y si eso cambia? —preguntó Lita temerosa.

—Lo único que cambiará es que no existirá Tokio de Cristal, eso no es tan malo.

Todas lo meditaron, sin darse cuenta que Molly estaba cerca escuchándolas.

—Serena tiene el cristal de plata —Le recordó Amy, eso era lo que más le preocupaba y envidiaba, el poder que tenía su torpe princesa, ella pensaba que si lo poseía ella sería de más utilidad.

—Jamás nos haría daño, pero no estaría mal tratar de quitárselo —propuso Rey sonriendo malévolamente.

—Juramos lealtad a la princesa —dijo Lita, no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Yo no seguiré protegiéndola, ya no más —aseguró Rey, Amy estuvo de acuerdo con eso y Lita no tuvo más remedio que seguir con ellas.

Oooooooooooooo

Darien se encontraba en el hospital revisando unos expedientes, cuando la chica rubia se le acercó y lo besó, él correspondió el beso sin mucho agrado, era la primera vez que lo sentía diferente, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto.

—Amaia, estamos en el trabajo —dijo y regresó su mirada a los papeles que revisaba.

—¿Te sucede algo? Te noto distante, es la primera vez que me rechazas —contestó, hizo un mohín y cruzó sus brazos.

—No te estoy rechazando, cariño —Tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella—. No quiero tener problemas en el trabajo, eso es todo.

—No los tendrás, al menos no por mi culpa —aseguró y se pusieron a charlar de un paciente del hospital.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mina regresó a su casa, no sabía si buscar a Serena o no,, se sorprendió al ver a un par de gatos en su habitación.

—Pensé que todavía tardarían en regresar —dijo Mina.

Artemins y Luna se habían marchado después de la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, rara vez se comunicaban con ellas.

—Ustedes nos han obligado a hacerlo —dijo Luna—, bueno, al menos tú, eres la única que se mantiene al lado de la princesa.

Mina se sorprendió al escucharla ¿cómo podía saber ella eso?

—El futuro está cambiando, las sailors están perdiendo poco a poco sus poderes —agregó Artemis.

—¿Perder los poderes? ¿eso es posible?

—Si traicionan a la princesa, poco a poco sus poderes se desvanecerán —explicó la gata negra—. Los poderes les fueron otorgados por la reina con el único fin de proteger a los habitantes de la luna y a la familia real, si le dan la espalda, es lógico que se les sea arrebatado. Hemos sentido como el cristal de transformación de sailor mercury, sailor mars y sailor jupiter se apagan lentamente, el tuyo está casi intacto, asumo que reconsideraste las cosas.

Mina se veía avergonzada por alguna vez haber apartado a Serena de su vida.

—Lo que te acabamos de decir, no tienes que contárselo a nadie y menos a ellas —dijo Artemis, ella asintió—. Los nuevos enemigos no tardarán en aparecer.

Óooooooooooooo

Después de despedirse de Haruka y Michiru, Serena salió a dar un paseo por el parque, la visita de sus amigas la animó de una manera increíble, sintió que recuperaba sus fuerzas, estaba caminando distraídamente hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó rápidamente, cuando levantó la mirada vio a un joven que la observaba con gran interés, le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No te preocupes, también iba distraído —respondió sin apartar la vista de ella—. Ha sido un placer chocar contigo —agregó sonriendo.

La forma en que la miraba la estaba inquietando, además tenía la impresión de que lo había conocido en algún otro sitio.

—Un placer conocerte, me llamo Nick —extendió la mano para saludarla.

—Serena —respondió nerviosa, él la estaba intimidando.

Molly llegó corriendo al parque en busca de su amiga, cuando la localizó inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

—Tengo algo urgente que contarte —dijo respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó preocupada, se despidió rápidamente de Nick y se fue con su amiga.

"Pronto nos volveremos a ver" aseguró el joven antes de marcharse.

Ooooooooooooooo

Molly le contó toda la conversación que escuchó de las sailors, ella hace mucho que descubrió que Serena era sailor moon, cuando se lo preguntó, Serena no pudo negarlo pero le hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie, así que cuando escuchó hablar del cristal de plata sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaban refiriendo.

—Me cuesta creer todo lo que me dices —dijo Serena triste, no esperaba que sus ex amigas actuaran de esa forma.

—Debes tener cuidado —respondió—, sabes que si necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé, gracias amiga —expresó sinceramente, no estaba dispuesta a darle a nadie el cristal de plata, y mucho menos por los motivos que ellas lo querían.

Ooooooooooooo

Michiru y Haruka daban un paseo por la ciudad, cuando de pronto escucharon una gran explosión.

—Parece que llegó la hora de volver a defender la tierra —dijo Michiru antes de transformarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me emociona mucho saber que hay personas que leen este fic, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí.

Gracias Ayelen16, Mirel Monn, Hecate, azucenas45.

Ayelen16: En el capítulo si se explica porque están enojadas las chicas, en realidad es porque al ver a Serena con Andrew temen que su futuro pueda cambiar.

HECATE: gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Azucenas45: Darien sufrirá lo que lo toque, no se cuanto, pero de que va a sufrir lo hará.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 5**

Haruka y Michiru se transformaron, corrieron al lugar de la explosión, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Nos equivocamos de lugar? —preguntó Haruka, Michiru negó con la cabeza— ¿entonces?

—No lo sé, siento una extraña energía en este lugar pero no veo nada inusual.

—Recorramos toda la ciudad, para asegurarnos que no hay nadie en peligro.

Michiru estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron a buscar.

Ooooooooooooo

Serena sintió una energía maligna cerca pero no supo identificar en dónde, estaba preocupada por lo que podría suceder, hace mucho que no sentía ese temor.

—¿Qué sucede Serena? —preguntó Molly al notarla tan nerviosa.

—No lo sé, es extraño —No pudo seguir, pensó en buscar a las chicas, pero no tenía caso, no quería volver a involucrarlas en las peleas.

—Te pusiste pálida de repente, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

La rubia sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era investigar si algún ser maligno ha llegado. Sin embargo, no sabía por donde comenzar, se le ocurrió llamar a Michiru, seguramente ella tendría que saber algo. Se despidió de Molly y salió rumbo a la mansión en donde vivían sus amigas. Al llegar se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Artemis, Luna y Mina.

—Hola —Saludó Mina cautelosa, se sentía avergonzada por la manera en que se comportó los últimos años.

—Hola —respondió Serena, su rostro se llenó de alegría al ver a Luna, corrió a abrazarla—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también Serena —Se apartó de ella—. Te veo muy cambiada.

—Han pasado tres años —Le recordó—. Y, también han pasado muchas cosas, después nos ponemos al día, por ahora vine a hablar con Michiru.

—Yo también estoy confundida —contestó ella—, la energía maligna no se ha desvanecido, pero no encuentro nada en la ciudad, he visto a través del espejo pero sólo veo sombras.

—Los nuevos amigos no tardarán en manifestarse —aseguró Artemis y todos dirigieron su mirada a él—. Debemos estar preparados.

—¿Saben algo de ellos? —preguntó a Luna y Artemis.

—No, sólo hemos recibido algunas señales, desconocemos quienes sean y que es lo que busquen.

Todos se quedaron pensativos sin encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Ooooooooooooooo

En la noche, Darien se encontraba en el hospital, había tenido un día terrible y lo único que quería era salir de ahí, buscó a Amaia para salir con ella, pero no la encontró, así que se dirigió a su departamento para poder descansar.

—¡Darien! —gritó Rey en la entrada del edificio.

—Rey ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con ella.

—Venía a verte, pensé que necesitarías compañía —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Quiero estar solo —aseguró y sin volver a verla entró a su edificio y luego al departamento.

—Acercarme a él va a ser muy difícil —susurró Rey, luego regresó al templo en donde lo esperaban Amy y Lita.

Amy le contó el motivo de su visita.

—En la tarde sentí algo extraño pero nada más —comentó Rey preocupada, pensó que ella había sido la única, no las llamó porque consideró que no era importante.

—Es extraño que las tres hayamos sentido lo mismo. —Todas asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo— No he podido comunicarme con Mina ni con Darien.

Las tres entraron al templo, Rey trató de ver en el fuego sagrado, pero no consiguió nada, era raro, como si algo bloqueara sus poderes.

—Tendremos que buscar a las otras sailors —dijo Lita, Amy y Rey sabían que se refería a Serena.

—Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada malo —dijo Rey—. Esperemos un poco y si más adelante aparece un enemigo lo combatiremos, lo hemos hecho bien, no necesitamos de nadie más.

Oooooooooooooooo

Amaia llegó a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad en donde la estaban esperando.

—Llegas tarde —dijo un joven.

—Mucho trabajo en el hospital —Se excusó, se acercó y tomó la copa de vino que él le ofrecía.

—¿Ha sucedido algo con el príncipe de la tierra? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Nada ha cambiado —aseguró—, me he mantenido lo bastante cerca como para bloquear la energía maligna.

—Bien, mientras esté ajeno al peligro no se acercará a la princesa.

—A mi parecer, la princesa no lo perdonará por su traición, ni siquiera tuve que utilizar mis poderes para que se sienta atraído hacia mí, es evidente que no la amaba lo suficiente.

—Mientras ellos estén separados no habrá mucho peligro para nosotros.

—¿Empezaron a notarnos?

—Sí, pero no lograrán encontrarnos, al menos por ahora, cuando hayamos reunido la energía suficiente podremos enfrentarnos a ellos.

—Hay que robarle el cristal de plata, ahora que sus guardianas le han dado la espalda será el mejor momento.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los días pasaron y no lograban encontrar nada respecto a los nuevos enemigos, la energía maligna no desaparecía pero tampoco había sucedido nada malo en la ciudad. Decidieron seguir con su rutina mientras ellos revelaban su identidad, se mantenían atentos en espera. Lita, Amy y Rey olvidaron lo sucedido y no se preocuparon más. Finalmente se graduaron y aprobaron el examen de la universidad, en pocos meses todas empezarían una nueva etapa.

Andrew y Serena estaban comiendo en el Crown, Darien los vio y se acercó a ellos, se sentó en su mesa, vio que Andrew tomaba la mano de Serena y eso no le gustó.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —Ella suspiró frustrada, en los últimos días siempre que se encontraban le decía lo mismo, ella lo amaba pero no estaba dispuesta a volverse a engañar con él, sabía que no la amaba.

—No hay nada de qué hablar ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—Sabes muy bien porqué —dijo, esperando que ella recordara su futuro juntos.

—No, no lo sé.

Andrew iba a intervenir pero en ese momento notó como una chica rubia se acercaba a ellos, tuvo una idea de quién podría ser.

—Hola amor —dijo Amaia acercándose a ellos, besó a Darien en los labios y luego sonrió a los demás— ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

Darien miró a Serena y le pareció ver una lágrima caer por sus ojos, se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que todavía lo amaba y volvió a besar a Amaia. Andrew lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir nada tomó la mano de Serena y salió con ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Amaia confundida por su actitud.

—Nada, más tarde aclararé las cosas con ellos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew y Serena llegaron al parque, ella permaneció callada, no había lágrimas pero si mucha ira por él, no podía creer que se comportara de esa manera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de unos minutos.

—Sí —aseguró, respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Nunca pensé que fuera un idiota.

—Olvídate de él.

—Estoy en eso —dijo, intentó sonreír—. Gracias por todo Andrew.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —aseguró y empezaron a caminar—. Te quiero mucho Serena.

Serena lo miró y supo que lo decía con sinceridad, deseaba poder amarlo y no pensar nunca más en Darien.

—También te quiero Andrew —contestó sinceramente.

Él sabía que todavía no lo amaba, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo suficiente, deseaba conquistarla y demostrarle que con él sería feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Molly salió hacia el supermercado para realizar algunas compras, le dio la impresión que alguien la seguía y se asustó, apresuró su paso para llegar más rápido, de pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a tambalearse y poco a poco todo quedó en completa oscuridad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sus comentarios siempre me emocionan, muchas gracias por detenerse a leer lo que escribo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 6**

Andrew regresó al Crown mientras que Serena se quedó en el parque, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado últimamente, su reciente ruptura con Darien, el alejamiento de las que creía sus amigas, si bien con Mina las cosas iban mejorando, aun no la podía tratar de nuevo como antes, el regreso de Luna la alegraba y preocupaba a la vez, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo era inevitable ¿cómo transformarse en la princesa que todos quieren que sea?

—Ten cuidado —dijo Nick tomando a Serena de la mano, ella lo miró furiosa pero luego se dio cuenta que él la había salvado de chocar contra un poste.

—Iba distraída —comentó, sabía que no tenía porqué darle explicaciones pero no quería quedarse callada.

—Pon atención la próxima vez o terminarás perdiendo todo lo que quieres —Serena se quedó sin palabras ¿cómo podía contestar eso? Por un momento le pareció que era una advertencia y no precisamente por el poste con el que iba a chocar.

Ella sólo lo miró sin decir nada.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Serena y empezó a alejarse.

—Siempre es agradable tropezar contigo —gritó y luego siguió su camino.

Oooooooooo

Molly reaccionó y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, Kelvin tomaba su mano, poco a poco intentó sentarse, se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó confundida, lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la casa.

—No lo sé, te encontraron desmayada en media de la calle, yo vi cuando iban a subirte a la ambulancia por eso es que estoy aquí.

Molly no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y poder descansar, los hospitales nunca le gustaron.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —pidió, el asintió y la ayudó a bajarse de la cama, había hablado con el médico y no habían encontrado nada malo en ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asustada al ver el tatuaje de una rosa en uno de sus brazos, Kelvin no lo había notado hasta ese momento—. ¿Quién me lo hizo?

—Si tu no lo sabes, créeme que tampoco yo —respondió, no sabía que más decirle.

Molly sufrió un pequeño mareo, así que nuevamente se acostó, los dos olvidaron pronto el tatuaje y no volvieron a hablar del asunto.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Setsuna no podía asistir porque tenía que cuidar el portal del tiempo, ahora más que nunca porque el futuro estaba cambiando. Las tres estaban en la mansión esperando nuevas noticias de Luna y Artemis, quienes las habían reunido para hablar con ellas.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengan ni siquiera una pista del nuevo enemigo? —preguntó Haruka molesta.

—No han aparecido todavía y si lo han hecho han sido muy cautelosos —Se defendió Artemis—. Pero, no es de eso de lo que venimos a hablar.

—¿Entonces? —Indagó Hotaru, había crecido mucho en los últimos años y a pesar de no saber cuan peligrosa sería una nueva batalla estaba dispuesta a continuar protegiendo a la princesa.

—Es sobre las otras sailors, no podemos contar con ellas para la batalla —Eso se lo habían dicho hace muchos días por eso nadie pareció sorprendida—. Sus poderes son casi nulos, ellas todavía no lo han notado pero en poco tiempo no podrán transformarse, así que debemos buscar a nuevas guardianas que ocupen su lugar.

—¿Nuevas? —preguntó Michiru— ¿Nosotras no somos suficiente?

—Este enemigo parece que será más peligroso si lo comparas con los anteriores. No sé si necesitaremos ayuda, pero sí que es necesario mantenerse precavidos.

—¿Dónde buscaremos nuevas guardianas? —preguntó Hotaru—. ¿O ya las encontraron?

—Deben ser habitantes de la luna, personas que hayan reencarnado igual que ustedes —respondió Luna—. No sé lo he dicho a Serena porque últimamente la he notado distraída, así que mientras no aparezca el enemigo propongo que la dejemos descansar y nos encarguemos de lo demás.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, continuaron hablando de los habitantes de la luna, como identificarlos para poder localizarlos, hablaron de las otras sailors, hasta que Hotaru empezó a reír.

—¿Están hablando en serio? —Quiso saber, los garos asintieron y ella continuó riendo—. Entonces al desvanecer sus poderes, también perderán algunas de sus habilidades.

Luna les había explicado que al obtener sus poderes, ciertos dones les fue otorgado, así que en cuanto todos los poderes de las sailors desaparecieran empezarían a perder también los dones, en el caso de Lita perdería su fuerza y su habilidad para cocinar, Rey ya no podría utilizar sus poderes de sacerdotisa y Amy se iría quedando sin todo el conocimiento que posee.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Mina fue acorralada en la puerta principal de su casa por Amy, Rey y Lita, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas pasar.

—¿Por qué nos estás evitando? —preguntó Lita.

—He estado ocupada, ya saben con todo eso de la universidad —dijo nerviosa, no quería contarles que se reunía con las otras sailors.

—Nos estás mintiendo —aseguró Amy, ella siempre evaluaba sus reacciones por eso ahora le era fácil saber cuando le ocultaban algo— ¿Has hablado con Serena?

—No —respondió, era una verdad a medias, ella intentó acercarse a Serena pero ella la veía desconfiada.

—¿Qué es lo que no nos quieres decir? —insistió Amy molesta, no le gustaba perder tiempo en este tipo de cosas.

—Nada y si es lo único que quieren decirme, entonces pueden marcharse.

Se levantó y les mostró la puerta.

—Un nuevo enemigo está por aparecer —comenta Rey, Mina no pareció sorprendida—. Ya la sabías.

—Creo que todas sentimos esa extraña energía —contestó la rubia.

—Sí, pero hemos visto a Artemis y Luna por la ciudad, eso es sospechoso, además hemos visto otras cosas extraños, aunque hay algo que está neutralizando nuestros poderes.

Mina sabía que la perdida de sus poderes no tenía nada que ver con el nuevo enemigo, pero prometió no decirlo y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su palabra.

Oooooooooo

Serena llegó a su casa y se encontró con una nota de sus padres "volveremos en la noche" estaba escrito, lo cual ella agradeció necesitaba pensar y que mejor que estar sola. Subió a su habitación y sin darse cuenta quedó dormida. "Serena" le dijo una voz lejana, "princesa ven conmigo" continuó, ella lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro ¿lo conozco? Se preguntó, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no en donde, un poco más lejos estaba Darien sonriéndole, pidiéndole que regresara a él, luego apareció Andrew mirándola triste, ella se iba a acercar a él pero en ese momento una sombra lo envolvió y desapareció.

—Andrew —gritó Serena al despertarse.

Se levantó de la cama y salió rápidamente, necesitaba encontrarlo y saber que él estaba bien. En el camino se encontró con Kelvin quién le contó lo sucedido a Molly.

—¿Crees que pueda ir a verla? —preguntó Serena preocupada, le hubiera gustado estar con su amiga en el hospital.

—No, su mamá dijo que iba a descansar, que volviera mañana —respondió Kelvin.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que está bien —dijo, su mente ya se había olvidado del sueño, sin embargo la necesidad de ver a Andrew estaba presente—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—Serena, que gusto volver a verte —saludó Amaia parándose delante de ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Serena.

—Quiero hablar contigo, a solas —agregó mirando a Kelvin, él vio a Serena esperando que le dijera algo, ella asintió y él se despidió—. Sé quién eres.

Serena se imaginó que sabía que era la ex novia de Darien, pero algo le decía que se refería a algo más, lo meditó y luego lo descartó, era imposible que ella supiera sus secretos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Oooooooooooo

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos y saber que les gusta el fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 7**

Amaia y Serena se miraron por un largo rato sin decir palabra, Amaia evaluó hasta el mínimo detalle de Serena, la observó detenidamente y no podía creer que ella sea la princesa de la luna, le pareció que no tenía nada extraordinario y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado al compararse con ella.

—Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres, no tengo tiempo para perder —dijo Serena molesta, no le gustaba nada esa situación.

—Quería conocerte —respondió Amaia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Como eres amiga de Darien pensé que también querrías conocerme.

—No soy amiga de Darien y no tengo el más mínimo interés por conocerte.

—Como sabes soy su novia —enfatizó la última palabra—. Y como no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, casi no conozco a nadie, me hace falta amigas y desde que te vi pensé en ti.

—¿Por qué precisamente yo?

—Darien me dijo que eras una buena persona, y que has sido su amiga por muchos años, no sé, tal vez me podrías comentar si ha tenido otra novia antes.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿en serio le estaban preguntando eso precisamente a ella? se enojó aún más con Darien ¿cómo es posible que no le haya dicho que era su novia?

—¿Desde cuando sales con Darien? —preguntó, tenía esa duda y quería confirmarlo, le dolía el comportamiento de él ¿tan complicado era hablar con ella y decirle la verdad?

—Desde que nos conocimos en Estados Unidos hemos sido inseparables —confirmó satisfecha, ahora estaba segura que jamás lo perdonaría.

"¡Tres años!" Gritó Serena en su mente "me ha engañado por tres años" quería ir donde él y reclamarle, gritarle por lo que hizo, golpearlo de ser posible, trató de disimular para no darle el gusto de verla en ese estado, así que forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella.

—No vamos a ser amigas —dijo lo más tranquila posible—. No me interesa conocerte, Darien nunca fue mi amigo, quizás si de Andrew pero no mío, es más cuando lo conocí lo odié por completo y eso no cambiará, para mí él no existe.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Amaia, no esperaba esa reacción de Serena, tenía que pensar en otra cosa con qué molestarla.

—¿Andrew? ¿El joven con el que estabas en el Crown? —indagó, Darien le había dicho que eran amigos, "quizá haya algo más" pensó.

—Sí.

—¿Es tu novio? —Quiso saber, la habían observado durante mucho tiempo y sabía que no lo eran, pero con presionarla un poco no perdía nada, tal vez logre convencerla de empezar algo con él.

—Si —soltó Serena sin pensarlo, no quería permitir que ella se burlara más, no le importaba si se lo decía a Darien, es más le gustaría verlo para su rostro cuando le dé la noticia.

Amaia quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, la felicitó y se despidió rápidamente alegando una emergencia en el hospital. Serena ahora ya más calmada empezó a caminar rumbo al Crown pero se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta lo que había hecho ¿cómo se lo decía a su amigo?

Oooooooooooooooo

Hotaru llamó a Mina para avisarle de una reunión a la que tenía que asistir, Mina le contestó nerviosa y tras despedirse se encontró con la mirada curiosa de las otras sailors.

—¿Por qué te llamó Hotaru? —cuestionó Amy, la miraba sospechosamente—. No sabía que mantenías una buena amistad con ella como para que te invite a su casa.

La reunión era en casa de Michiru pero algo que Mina no iba contarles.

—No sé, tal vez extraña verme, hemos hablado un poco —respondió la rubia inquieta, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le podría ayudar a desviar la conversación.

—Mina, te conozco —aseguró Amy—. Dime la verdad ¿para qué te quiere ver Hotaru? ¿Has estado reuniéndote con las otras sailors?

Las miradas de Rey y Lita se dirigieron a Mina, ella se puso pálida, la habían descubierto.

—Es eso —aseguró Amy furiosa.

—Responde Mina —gritó Rey.

Lita la veía decepcionada, pensaba que su amiga las estaba traicionando.

—No —contestó insegura pero obviamente nadie le creyó.

—Habla de una vez —ordenó Rey, la tomó del brazo y la lanzó al suelo—. No te irás de aquí hasta que nos digas la verdad.

—No hay nada que contar, esta es la primera reunión a la que me invitan —Logró mentir, no quería traicionar nuevamente a Serena contándoles nada.

Ellas reacias le creyeron, la amenazaron antes de salir de su casa, ya afuera decidieron que mejor la seguían para asegurarse que no había nada oculto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka y Michiru junto a Luna buscaban por la ciudad a cualquier posible habitante reencarnado de la Luna, se supone que sentirían la esencia además la imagen de la luna estaría marcada en cualquier lugar de su piel. Encontrarlas no iba a ser tarea fácil pero no tenían otra manera de hacerlo.

Unas jóvenes que paseaban por la calle llamaron su atención, les pareció reconocerlas, sin embargo no estaban seguras, no tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse porque subieron a un taxi y se alejaron.

—Tenemos que averiguar quienes eran —dijo Michiru.

Las jóvenes bajaron en el Crown en donde una tercera persona las esperaban, una de ellas regresó a la calle cuando se dio cuenta que se le había caído una pulsera, al quererla levantar chocó con Serena quién iba distraída.

—Disculpa —dijo Serena apenada, ayudó a la joven y se sorprendió al ver un tatuaje de la luna creciente en su muñeca derecha.

—Es una marca de nacimiento —respondió la joven al ver lo que miraba la rubia.

Serena le sonrió y juntas entraron al Crown, Andrew la vio y se acercó de inmediato a saludarla. Ella se puso roja como un tomate al recordar lo que hace poco había dicho, tenía que hablar con él, se despidió de la chica dejándola con sus amigas.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños.

—No lo sé —contestó Nataly e inmediatamente cambiaron la conversación.

Ooooooooooooooo

Amaia llegó al hospital y en cuanto vio a Darien le contó su conversación con Serena, él no podía creerlo.

—¿Estás segura que dijo eso? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—Sí, me la encontré por casualidad hace rato y me contó de lo más animada sobre su novio, como es tu amigo, pensé que lo sabías.

"Esto debe ser mentira" pensó Darien, su amigo jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —dijo Amaia mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Necesito un poco de aire —respondió, salió del hospital, subió a su auto y manejó a toda velocidad hacia el Crown.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Serena entró a la oficina de Andrew, estaba muy nerviosa y apenada, así que para evitar prolongar la incómoda situación le contó lo sucedido hace unos minutos con Amaia.

—Al ver tu expresión, pensé que había sucedido algo grave —dijo Andrew aliviado de que ella se encuentre bien, pero en el fondo feliz porque lo haya tomado en cuenta.

—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No tengo porque estarlo, es más me sentiría muy feliz si eso fuera real —aseguró, ella se tensó al escucharlo, pero recordó la preocupación que la invadió al tener ese sueño ¿lo quería? Por supuesto que lo hacía—. Sé que no me amas, pero si tan sólo quisieras intentarlo… podrías llegar a amarme.

—De eso no tengo duda —dijo Serena, ella pensó estar enamorada de él hace años, era guapo, inteligente y caballeroso ¿quién no lo amaría?

—¿Aún estás enamorada de Darien? —Tenía que saberlo para conocer realmente cuales eran sus posibilidades de conquistarla.

—No lo sé, estoy enojada con él de eso si estoy segura, pero enamorada, no tengo idea, me dolió mucho su engaño.

—Aún te importa lo que él piense.

—Hice mal en pensar que mi vida giraba a su alrededor, creo que estaba tan segura de tener un futuro a su lado que olvidé todo lo demás —Lamentó haber perdido tantos años viviendo en un engaño—. Pero, creo que si tú quieres y estás dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que soy, podríamos intentarlo.

Esas palabras lo llenaron de ilusión y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la besó, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y no quería retrasarlo, saboreó sus labios como si fuera el más dulce de los manjares.

Darien abrió la puerta, se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida al descubrirlos besándose, lleno de ira se abalanzó sobre su amigo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no responderlos pero estoy algo ocupada estos días, sóla pase un momento a dejarles el capi.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 8**

Darien abrió la puerta, se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida al descubrirlos besándose, lleno de ira se abalanzó sobre su amigo, por la manera tan abrupta que se separaron, Serena cayó al suelo cortándose el brazo con una botella que estaba en el piso, Andrew sintió el golpe de Darien, trató de defenderse pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su novia.

—¡Basta! —gritó Serena poniéndose de pie.

Andrew aprovechó el desconcierto de Darien al escuchar a Serena y logró golpearlo, la rubia volvió a gritar y ambos pararon. Andrew se acercó a ella para examinar su brazo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Te llevaré al hospital —dijo Andrew seriamente preocupado.

—Yo te revisaré —intervino Darien, caminó hacia ella.

—No te acerques —advirtió ella—. Quiero que te vayas… Vamos Andrew.

Darien la tomó del brazo para impedir que se fuera, lo que provocó que le doliera más.

—No se irán antes de explicarme porqué se estaban besando —gritó furioso mirando a Andrew—. Eres un traidor.

—Andrew es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho a besarme —declaró Serena—. Tú y yo terminamos, deja de molestarme.

—No soy ningún traidor, estoy enamorado de ella, yo jamás la lastimaría —dijo Andrew, rodeando con su mano la cintura de su novia—. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada y menos después de haberla herido.

Serena y Andrew salieron de la oficina dejando solo a Darien, quien destruyó todo lo que encontró antes de marcharse.

Oooooooooooooo

Mina caminó a casa de Michiru para reunirse con las otras sailors, en varias ocasiones creyó que la estaban siguiendo, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, "quizá sea mi imaginación" pensó y llegó a su destino. A lo lejos, Rey, Lita y Amy la observaban, no se sorprendieron al ver a donde se dirigía.

—¿Por qué no nos llamarían a la reunión? —preguntó Lita—. Si un nuevo enemigo va a aparecer, lo más lógico es que luchemos juntas.

—Aquí está sucediendo algo muy raro —agregó Rey sin apartar la vista de la casa.

—¿Creen que Mina les contaría que planeamos quitarle el cristal de plata a Serena? —cuestionó Amy, consideró todas las posibilidades, pero al final sonrió—. Si ellas no quieren que participemos es mejor para nosotras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Amy?

—Piénsenlo por un momento, no nos obligan a pelear, si no nos necesitan podríamos seguir con nuestra vida normal, es lo mejor para nosotras, no debemos salvar a nadie y mucho menos proteger a la tonta de Serena, es lo que queríamos. Y, si alguien nos ataca, tenemos nuestros poderes para defendernos sólo entre nosotras.

Rey analizó la situación y aceptó que ella tenía razón, alejarse de ellas era lo que quería, Lita no estaba muy segura, si bien odiaba tener que exponer su vida tampoco quería dejar desprotegida a las personas, pero ya que Rey y Amy habían decidido, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su decisión.

Ooooooooooooo

—Están afuera —afirmó Setsuna, Mina se veía afligida, no se dio cuenta que la seguían.

—No piensan entras —dijo Artemis al entrar a la casa, él estaba cerca y escuchó su conversación, les contó a las chicas, ellas se sorprendieron pero al final pensaron que era lo mejor—. Creo que se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando sus poderes se desvanezcan por completo.

—A ellas no les interesa el destino de ninguna de las personas ¿Por qué habría de importarnos lo que les suceda? —inquirió Haruka, todas asintieron a excepción de Mina, ella las consideró sus amigas y separarse era doloroso, pero entendía que eso era lo mejor—. Hoy vimos un par de chicas que podrían ser las nuevas guardianas.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que contaba y decidieron salir a buscar a esas chicas.

—Va a ser muy difícil encontrarlas —dijo Hotaru—. Pero estoy segura que lo lograremos.

Todas empezaron a organizarse para salir en su búsqueda.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Molly se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no entendía que le sucedía, había tenido pesadillas con personas que ella no recordaba haber conocido.

—¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? —Se preguntó mientras lloraba, su mamá la escuchó y corrió a abrazarla.

—Tienes fiebre —Le dijo preocupada, bajó por su medicina para dársela.

Cuando su mamá salió, vio nuevamente en su brazo aquel tatuaje de una rosa, ella no recordaba habérselo hecho.

—Tengo que hablar con Serena —dijo y se cubrió para que nadie más lo viera.

Al no poder bajar la temperatura, su mamá la llevó al hospital y fue atendida por Amaia.

Oooooooooooooooo

Serena llegó al hospital junto con Andrew, una enfermera curó su herida y vendó el brazo.

—No trates de moverlo mucho —Le advirtió—. La herida no es profunda, pero hay que tener cuidado que no se infecte, hay que limpiarla todos los días.

Andrew la miró arrepentido, no le gustaba verla así y menos si todo había sido provocado por él.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Serena, sabía lo que estaba pensando—. Esto lo ha hecho Darien, no tú.

—Ha sido por ver que te besaba —Le recordó.

—Nos estábamos besando y eso no es un pecado, eres mi novio. ¿Sabes? Sigo esperando que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Andrew le sonrió y no dudó en acercarse a ella y volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, besarla era adictivo y ahora que la tenía no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Estaban por salir del hospital cuando Serena vio a la mamá de Molly, le contó lo sucedido, ella entró a la habitación y se encontró con Amaia.

—¿cómo está? —preguntó preocupada, se acercó a la cama de su amiga y tomó su mano.

—La fiebre ha bajado, no te preocupes ella estará bien —contestó sin muchas ganas, de pronto ambas sintieron una energía emanar del cuerpo de Molly, Amaia intentó persuadir a Serena de que salga pero no tuvo éxito. La energía pronto desapareció y Molly abrió los ojos.

—Serena —susurró, se alegraba de verla ahí porque ella era la única que le podía explicar lo que sucedió en su sueño.

Un médico entró, la revisó y le dio de alta, Amaia se propuso mantenerla vigilada.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Nick caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando a Serena, esperaba tener suerte y encontrarse con ella, seguir a la princesa le estaba siendo muy difícil. A lo lejos vio a Darien, parecía contrariado, observó como una chica se sentaba a su lado, decidió acercarse para escuchar su conversación.

—Olvídate de Serena —dijo Rey, no lograba entender la actitud de Darien, intentó abrazarlo pero él se alejó.

—No puedo —respondió, verla besándose con Andrew le molestó, ni siquiera sabía porque, él tenía a Amaia y la amaba, pero no quería dejar a Serena.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Rey se había acercado lo suficiente como para besarlo.

—Esto le interesará a Amaia —pensó Nick y se alejó, no quiso perder el tiempo viéndolos a ellos.

Darien se alejó y la apartó de inmediato.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo Darien y se marchó del lugar dejándola sola.

Amy y Lita presenciaron la escena, se debatían entre acercarse o no a Rey, finalmente lo hicieron cuando Rey les iba a reprochar frente a ellas apareció un monstruo, vieron que no había nadie a su alrededor y decidieron transformarse, se prepararon para atacar pero en ese instante su transformación se desvaneció.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Me encantan sus comentarios, gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 9**

Amy fue la primera en reaccionar e intentó correr pero el monstruo empezó a atacarlas, intentaron pelear, defenderse, trataron de volver a transformarse pero no tenían resultados. Estaban atemorizadas, Lita, trató de comunicarse con Serena pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Maremoto de Neptuno —Se escucha gritar a lo lejos, las tres estaban por perder la conciencia pero se alegraron al verlas ahí antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sailor Neptuno y Urano derrotaron al monstruo en pocos minutos y sin mayor esfuerzo. Se acercaron a los otras sailors y, a pesar de cualquier diferencia que puedan tener, las ayudaron. Las llevaron al hospital para que ahí pudieran curar sus heridas. Cuando el médico les preguntó lo sucedido, lo único que dijeron es que ya estaban heridas cuando las encontraron, la mamá de Amy llegó rápidamente y ellas se marcharon.

Ooooooooooooo

Amaia llegó al departamento de Darien, estaba preocupada porque no se apareció por el hospital, tocó la puerta en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente abrió, se lo veía cansado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó acercándose para comprobar que no tenga fiebre.

—Sólo con dolor de cabeza —dijo.

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, él la abrazó fuertemente, la necesitaba cerca más que nunca, quería olvidar las dudas que tenía, pero por más que intentó no pudo apartar de su mente a Serena, su princesa estaba presente.

—Estás muy extraño —aseguró Amaia, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no iba a permitir que alguien como Serena se interpusiera en su camino.

—Este es un mal momento —contestó, intentó apartarla, pero ella se negó, se aferró más a él y empezó a besarlo.

Él no tardó en responderle y llevarla a su habitación.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena llegó temprano a casa de Molly, en la noche la había llamado para hablar, su mamá le había sugerido que mejor descansara, así que ella prometió visitarla por la mañana.

—Me alegra verte mejor —dijo al ver a su amiga.

—Gracias Serena —Sonrió amablemente—. Mi mamá salió así que podremos hablar tranquilamente —continuó, primero le mostró el tatuaje—. Es muy extraño, aparece y desaparece a cada rato.

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, a pesar de haber visto muchas cosas raras en toda su vida, pero ver un tatuaje desaparecer no tenía lógica. Molly le contó de sus extraños sueños, sin duda ahí había algo que investigar, así que sin dudarlo se decidió a reunir a las sailors para hablar de ello, seguro que alguna tendría alguna idea.

—Cuando tenga alguna noticia, te llamaré —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

—Serena, quiero ir contigo, me sentiré más segura si estamos juntas —respondió Molly, sentía que algo andaba muy mal y no quería arriesgarse a quedarse sola, sin estar muy segura de su decisión, su amiga aceptó llevarla esperando que las sailors y en especial Luna no se molesten con ella.

Oooooooooooooo

Mina llegó al hospital para visitar a Lita, Rey y Amy, no tenían heridas graves por lo que pronto les darían de alta. Rey fue quien le contó lo sucedido.

—El enemigo debe estar neutralizando nuestros poderes —Fue Lita la que habló, Mina se sintió culpable por no haberles dicho la verdad.

—No —dijo Amy—. Si fuera eso, ni Michiru ni Haruka lograrían transformarse, ellas en ningún momento tuvieron problemas, de lo contrario no estaríamos vivas.

Todas se quedaron pensativas por unos minutos.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellas —decidió Amy, Lita y Rey asintieron mientras que Mina se limitaba a observarlas, había decidido que ellas tenían derecho a saber lo que pasaba antes de que encuentren a las nuevas sailors.

—En cuanto nos den de alta iremos a visitarlas —decidió Rey.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hotaru caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de Luna y Artemis, habían salido a buscar por los alrededores esperando encontrar algo sospechoso, pero, al recibir la llamada de Serena emprendieron su camino de regreso. Luna vio a tres jóvenes a lo lejos, les pareció conocerlas, sin embargo no sabía de donde, las miró con detenimiento, cuando pasaron a su lado, vio con asombro la marca de la luna en una de sus muñecas. No tuvo tiempo de contarles a las demás porque las chicas se alejaron pronto.

—Son ellas —gritó cuando se aseguró que no había nadie escuchándola, Hotaru y Artemis la vieron sin comprender—. Las nuevas sailors.

Hotaru intentó alcanzarlas pero sin ningún éxito.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Artemis a lo que Luna respondió afirmativamente.

—Al menos ya sabemos cómo son —Trató de animarla Hotaru—. Estoy segura que nos las volveremos a encontrar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien salió temprano, dejando a Amaia en su departamento, se dirigió a casa de Andrew, lo encontró cuando estaba por salir.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo —Le acusó, estaba enojado pero no pensaba iniciar ninguna pelea.

Andrew lo observó y supo que esa conversación tenía que llevarse a cabo, lo invitó a pasar, llamó a uno de sus empleados para que atienda al Crown antes de hablar con Darien.

—¿Desde cuándo sales con Serena? —preguntó Darien, quiso confirmar si en verdad lo habían engañado.

—Desde ayer —contestó, no tenía porque mentirle—. Cuando llegaste ella acababa de aceptar ser mi novia.

—Ella no te ama —dijo muy seguro de si mismo—. Nosotros siempre estaremos unidos, es algo que no podrás entender. —Sonrió con suficiencia, si bien no podría separarlos por el momento, si podría sembrar la duda en su mente.

A Andrew le dolió porque sabía que ellos tenían una importante historia a sus espaldas.

—Ella llegará a amarme más que a ti —aseguró, él deseaba hacerla feliz y sólo esperaba conseguirlo, proporcionarle esa dicha que tanto se merecía.

—Imposible, nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, a tener una familia, eso es algo de lo que jamás se olvidará.

—¿Qué sientes por Amaia? —preguntó Andrew desconcertado.

—La amo, pero también a Serena, no permitiré que estén juntos.

—Deja de comportarte egoístamente, permítela ser feliz.

—¿Contigo?

—Te aseguro que no la haré sufrir —contestó firme—. Ahora es mejor que te vayas.

—¿Piensas traicionar a un amigo por una chica?

—Mi amigo Darien jamás se comportaría de esta manera, no sé que te ha hecho cambiar tanto, pero es mejor que recapacites y hasta que no lo hayas hecho no te nos vuelvas a acercar.

—La recuperaré —afirmó antes de marcharse dejando a un intranquilo Andrew.

¿A qué se referiría con que están destinados? Se preguntó el rubio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena y Molly llegaron a la mansión y fueron recibidas por Michiru, todas se sorprendieron al ver la venda en el brazo de la princesa, ella les explicó que había sido un accidente, después se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

—¿Dónde está Mina? —preguntó.

—Con las otras sailors —respondió dudosa Hotaru al ver presente a Molly.

—Ella sabe quienes somos —explicó Serena, todas se sorprendieron, pero ya que su princesa no tenía inconvenientes con eso, ellas tampoco.

—¿Qué tenías que consultarnos Serena? —habló Luna, Molly se quedó rígida, si bien sabía que la gata hablaba, no esperaba escucharlo.

—Esperaré a Mina para comenzar —dijo, pensando que había algo que le estaban ocultando.

—Es posible que no se presente —contestó Michiru—. Sería mejor empezar sin ella.

Serena empezó a contar lo sucedido con Molly desde el desmayo, los sueños extraños que tenía y en especial sobre esa rosa que aparecía y desaparecía de su brazo.

—Cuéntanos más sobre tus sueños —pidió Luna, ella tenía una leve sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo pero tenía que asegurarse antes de decirlo.

—Al principio me veía en un antiguo palacio pero con personas totalmente desconocidas para mí, es extraño porque me resultaron familiares, unos seres malignos nos atacaron y me secuestraron llevándome a un lugar oscuro de donde no podía escapar, me torturaban —Se estremeció al recordar esa parte—. Pero, después de mucho, llegaban ustedes y me ayudaban, Serena me decía que mi hermano me estaba esperando.

"Entonces no hay duda" pensó Luna, pero continuó escuchándola.

—No sabía a quién se refería —prosiguió Molly—, hasta que salí a su encuentro y lo vi, usaba un antifaz y corría a abrazarme. Me hablaba de nuestros padres, los reyes de la tierra y prometía que íbamos a estar bien.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas al escucharlo, sabían que ella estaba hablando de tuksido mask, aunque lo que mencionaba no tenía sentido.

—Hay una parte de la historia que todavía no recuerdan —dijo finalmente Luna, miró a Artemis y el asintió—. Si Molly empieza a recordar es porque un enemigo poderoso está por aparecer y ella debe ayudarnos en la pelea. —Todas la escuchaban atentamente, sin embargo Molly estaba impresionada, hablaban de una pelea ¿qué tenía que hacer ella ahí? — Como ya escucharon, el príncipe de la tierra tenía una hermana, pero después del secuestro procuraron protegerla enviándola lejos de cualquier peligro y borraron su mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Muchísimas gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber que les parece, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naok__o Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Luna terminó de hablar, Molly no podría creer lo que escuchaba ¿en verdad estaban hablando de ella? ¿cómo es que se involucró en todo esto?

—¿Darien sabe algo de esto? —preguntó Serena, él nunca le había mencionada nada.

—Tal vez empiece a recordar —contestó Artemis—. Sería de gran ayuda hablar con él.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Serena, no querían obligarla a estar cerca de Darien.

—Si es por el bien de Molly, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Serena y todos asintieron—. Pero no creo que sea bueno aparecernos todas frente a él.

—Yo no me atrevería a hablar sola con él —intervino Molly, de por sí era difícil hablar con ellas.

—Yo la acompaño —dijo Michiru, pero Serena se negó, tenía que ir ella, después de todo, Molly era su mejor amiga.

Tras una breve discusión, Serena y Molly se despidieron.

—Cuéntanos más sobre la familia de tuksido mask —pidió Michiru a Luna.

—Debemos esperar a que ellas hablen con Darien, mientras tanto hay que cuidarla, los enemigos pueden estar cerca y querrán dañarla —contestó la gata.

—Tenemos que observarla, tal vez sus poderes empiecen a aparecer —agregó Artemis.

—¿Qué clase de poderes? —preguntó Haruka.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Rey, Lita y Amy fueron dadas de alta, pero la mamá de Amy se aseguró de que cada una fuera llevada a su casa a descansar, así que tuvieron que dejar la visita a las otras sailors para otro momento. Mina, caminaba de regreso a casa, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien-

—Disculpa —dijo Mina.

—No te preocupes, también iba distraído —contestó Yaten, al escuchar su voz levantó de inmediato la mirada para comprobar si era quién pensaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver también a Seiya y Taiki frente a ella.

Sin poder resistirlo se lanzó a abrazarlos, los consideraba sus amigos y los había extrañado mucho. Cuando se alejó estaba apenada y sumamente nerviosa. Los tres rieron ante su reacción.

—Íbamos al templo de Rey para buscarlas, me muero de ganas para ver a mi bombón —dijo Seiya impaciente.

Mina se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo explicarles lo sucedido.

—Han pasado muchas cosas —susurró.

—Te ves extraña —comentó Yaten—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Los tres estaban expectantes, su regreso se debía a un nuevo enemigo que apareció en la tierra, su princesa no les había dado muchos detalles.

—No creo ser la indicada para contárselo —explicó.

—¿Entonces quién? —Exigió saber, pero ella se quedó callada.

—Hablaremos con la princesa de la Luna —resolvió Taiki—. Llévanos a ella.

Mina intentó comunicarse con ella, después de varias llamadas, Serena respondió, no le dio tiempo a decirle nada, sólo dijo que hablarían al día siguiente. Se despidió de sus amigos lo más rápido posible para no tener que dar más explicaciones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Darien iba por el hospital, toda la mañana había estado distraído y varias personas lo habían notado, incluso le habían llamado la atención, Amaia ya no confiaba tanto en su amor, tenía que esforzarse para mantenerlo a su lado, de lo contrario, todos sus planes se desbaratarían. Se acercó a él pero él no notó su presencia.

—Amor ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó preocupada, él no respondió—. Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Lo que a él le preocupaba era el extraño sueño que tuvo en la noche ¿tenía una hermana? En el transcurso del día, más recuerdos lo atormentaban, ¿o serían sólo visiones? Lo ignoraba, pero no dejaban de invadirle la mente.

—¡Darien! —gritó Amaia, no le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo y se apartó, salió del hospital sin rumbo alguno.

Ooooooooooooo

Molly y Serena llegaron al Crown, Andrew las saludó y se sentó con ellas, él todavía no sabía nada de sailor moon así que tuvieron cuidado con lo que decían, Darien no tardó en llegar ahí y al verlos no dudó en acercarse, necesitaba hablar con Serena.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —dijo Darien cuando estuvo frente a ellas.

Andrew quiso intervenir, pero Serena se adelantó y habló primero.

—De acuerdo —accedió, Andrew la miró sorprendido, las dos chicas se pusieron de pie, Serena miró a su novio—. Lo siento, tengo que irme, después te explico todo.

Darien sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que Serena no le podía contar su secreto, y sacaría ventaja de eso.

—Como te dije, es el destino —añadió Darien.

—Mi mamá me pidió que te invitara a cenar —Le dijo Serena—. Te estaré esperando. —Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

Darien los miró enojado, pensó en que pronto se encargaría de separarlos y salió, se extrañó al ver que Molly iba con ellos, propuso ir al departamento, y ya que iba con su amiga, Serena no le vio nada de malo.

—¿Es necesario la presencia de Molly? —preguntó Darien antes de dejarlas pasar.

—Por supuesto —respondió, entraron y se sentaron en el sofá.

—Lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre… —No sabía si hablar o no.

—Me imagino que has tenido visiones sobre tu hermana —Sospechó Serena, Darien se sorprendió pero le permitió continuar—. Ella también reencarnó, como sabrás un nuevo enemigo ha llegado, al parecer es muy poderoso, es por eso que ella también está empezando a recordar ya que debe ayudarnos a proteger la tierra.

—¿Un nuevo enemigo? —preguntó sorprendido, él había sentido una energía maligna pero lo ignoró, no notó nada extraño. Serena entendió su reacción, se decepcionó al notar que estaba ignorando el lugar que tanto les costó defender.

—La reencarnación de tu hermana es Molly —contestó, él la miró sin comprender, aunque que sea la mejor amiga de Serena le sería de gran ayuda.

Serena le contó todo lo que Luna les dijo y Molly sus sueños, el también compartió los recuerdos que iban llegando, al final ninguno se sentía cómodo en esa conversación, se despidieron lo más pronto posible. Darien intentó de persuadir a Serena para que se quede más tiempo, sin embargo, ella lo rechazó, no estaba dispuesto a quedar mal con Andrew y le iba a contar todo su secreto, quería compartirlo todo con él.

Oooooooooooooo

Serena dejó a Molly en su casa, la veía asustada, lo que era comprensible, ella también lo estaba la primera vez que se convirtió en Sailor moon, en la entrada vio a Andrew esperándola, se acercó a saludarlo.

—Perdón por el retraso —dijo Serena.

—No te has retrasado, yo acabo de llegar —contestó Andrew antes de besarla—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Hay algo que debo decirte —En ese momento salió mamá Ikuko y los invitó a entrar.

La cena se realizó normalmente, todos estaban felices por la relación de Serena y Andrew, cuando terminaron ellos salieron a caminar.

—¿Y bien? —expresó Andrew nervioso, después de la conversación con Darien no sabía que podía pasar.

Serena estaba decidida a contárselo, no estaba dispuesta perderlo por ningún motivo, así que armándose de valor empezó a relatarle la historia, como fue que se transformó en sailor moon, como fue conociendo a cada una de las sailor, la aparición de tuksido mask, la historia de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra, Rini, Tokio de cristal y todos los enemigos contra los que luchó hasta terminar con sailor galaxia.

Andrew lo comprendió todo de inmediato, si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, todas las cosas raras que sucedían a su alrededor, las tenía cerca ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Lamentó no haberlas ayudado, aunque sin poderes ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero, lo que lo tenía verdaderamente inquieto era Darien, ahora sabía a qué se refería cuando hablaba del destino.

—Darien es parte de mi pasado —aseguró la rubia al verlo tan pensativo.

—¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, intentando infundirle confianza, no le reprochaba su duda ya que ella misma se había encargado de repetirle en el pasado cuanto amaba a Darien, pero eso lo estaba dejando atrás, no le importaba si el futuro cambiaba porque sabía que sería lo mejor, su futuro ahora era Andrew, lo quería demasiado, incluso aunque fuera pronto, podría asegurar que lo amaba.

—Estoy convencida de querer una vida a tu lado —dijo Serena y lo besó, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de ese gesto.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —respondió él, esa era una prueba de que quería incluirlo en su vida, y ahora estaba dispuesto a defenderla, tal vez no tenía poderes sobrenaturales pero de ser necesario la protegería con su vida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A partir de ahora publicaré un capítulo cada jueves, espero les siga gustando la historia y poder leer sus comentarios


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, Mina llegó temprano a casa de Serena, necesitaba contarle sobre el regreso de sus amigos, golpeó impaciente la puerta hasta que mamá Ikuko abrió, le dijo que su hija todavía no se levantaba pero la dejó pasar a su habitación.

—Serena —gritó Mina desesperada al ver que no despertaba.

Se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde y apenas había conseguido dormir, así que escucharla no la alegraba, se cubrió más para evitar levantarse. Pero, tras la insistencia de su amiga, no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó adormilada.

—Taiki, Yaten y Seiya quieren verte —dijo apresuradamente, Serena abrió los ojos por la impresión ¿escuché bien? Se preguntó y puso total atención a lo que su amiga le contaba.

Mina, le relató el breve encuentro con sus amigos.

—Entonces, el nuevo enemigo debe ser muy poderoso —comentó, se levantó de inmediato y empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse—. Tenemos que reunirnos lo antes posible ¿sabes dónde localizarlos?

—Bueno, en realidad no —contestó apenada, se fue tan deprisa que se le olvidó preguntar en donde se estaban quedando.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que de todos modos nos buscaran.

Se dio un rápido baño y se vistió rápidamente, le dijo a su mamá que saldría con Mina y se reuniría con sus amigas, salieron rumbo a la mansión de Michiru para contarles sobre el regreso de sus amigos. Pero antes, decidió pasar a visitar a Molly, no quería dejarla tanto tiempo sola, sabía como se sentía y deseaba ayudarla a comprender lo que sucedía.

La mamá de Molly no tuvo inconveniente en dejarla salir con Serena, la había notado un poco deprimida y pensó que necesitaba distraerse un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Serena.

Molly negó con la cabeza, no se sentía cómoda con la presencia de Mina, estar reunidas con las sailors era totalmente extraño, pero estaba segura que con el apoyo de Serena todo iba a salir bien.

—Tengo que ir a la universidad para terminar con los trámites —dijo Molly, pensó que se sentiría mejor si continúa con su vida normal.

Serena decidió acompañarla, de todos modos, ella también tenía que ir y ya que iban a estudiar lo mismo era mejor hacerlo juntas, Mina también las acompañó. Al llegar se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Serena, ellas se sobresaltaron al escucharla, no las habían escuchado llegar, estaban concentradas observando a unas chicas.

—¿A quién espían? —inquirió Molly, se puso roja de inmediato al pensar que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado.

Serena sintió una energía, de inmediato se dio la vuelta para buscarlas, sabía que no era nada maligno, encontró a tres chicas no muy lejos de ahí, eran las mismas a las que había visto en el Crown.

—¿Saben quienes son? —preguntó Serena, estaba segura sus sailors las estaban siguiendo, pero ni Haruka ni Michiru respondieron—. La energía que emanan es muy poderosa.

Empezó a acercarse a ellas, Molly la siguió al igual que las demás.

—Hola —saludó Serena-

—Hola —contestó Nataly, la reconoció como la chica con la cual había chocado—. El otro día nos encontramos en el Crown.

Serena asintió aliviada al ver que la recordaba, saludaron a las otras chicas que las observaban con curiosidad, se llamaban Keila y Akane, empezaron a platicar sobre la universidad, ellas también empezarían a estudiar ahí y sabían que se llevarían bien, juntas terminaron de realizar los trámites que les faltaba.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos —dijo Nataly al ver que ya era tarde—. Ha sido un gusto conocerlas.

Serena nuevamente se fijó en la luna creciente que tenía en su muñeca, creyó que tal vez tenga que ver con habitantes de la luna, pero no sabía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

—Te había dicho que es una marca de nacimiento —comentó Nataly, Serena se sonrojó apenada al notar que la estaba viendo mucho tiempo.

—Sí, disculpa —dijo Serena, las otras chicas también se interesaron, Haruka y Michiru ya no tenían dudas, ella era una de las chicas a las que buscaban.

—Nosotros tenemos unos iguales —intervino Keila y le mostró el suyo—. Nosotras también nos sorprendimos cuando nos conocimos, pero gracias a esta coincidencia nos hicimos buenas amigas.

Serena se dio cuenta que había algo que Haruka y Michiru le ocultaban algo.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañan a comer algo? —preguntó Serena, tal vez así tendría la oportunidad de hacerles más preguntas.

—Bueno, nosotras siempre vamos al Crown antes de ir a casa —contestó Akane, no quería causar molestias, aunque se sintió cómoda en compañía de las chicas.

—Genial, vamos todas —animó Mina.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Rey, Ami y Lita se reunieron en el templo para discutir lo que harían más adelante, sospechaban que algo extraño sucedía con sus poderes y querían averiguarlo.

—Tenemos que buscar a Serena, ella es la única que nos puede ayudar —dijo Amy, no le gustaba la idea de acudir a ella pero no tenía otra opción, no quería perder sus poderes.

Rey era la que más se resistía a la idea, aunque le gustaría mucho contarle sobre el beso con Darien, eso le llenaría de satisfacción.

Amy llamó a casa de Serena y le dijeron que había salido, tras pensarlo decidieron buscarla en el Crown, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Lita, corrió a saludar a Andrew con el pretexto de preguntar por Serena, él le dijo que no sabía en donde estaba, la trató con indiferencia al igual que a las demás, después de como trataron a su novia no tenía interés en continuar con esa amistad.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos a buscarla? —preguntó Lita, estaba triste por el trato de Andrew así que no tenía ganas de quedarse.

—No hace falta —respondió Amy—. Ahí vienen.

Señaló la entrada y la vieron ingresar con Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Molly y tres chicas que no conocían. Iban a acercarse pero se detuvieron al ver como se acercaba emocionada a Andrew y lo besaba.

Y no fueron las únicas en sorprenderse ya que en ese mismo momento entraban Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

—¡Bombón! —exclamó Seiya, Serena reconoció su voz y de inmediato regresó a verlos, se alegró mucho de tenerlos cerca.

—Hola —Les dijo a los chicos alegremente sin separarse de su novio.

—Los three lights —gritaron Nataly, Akane y Keila emocionadas.

Todos los del Crown pusieron atención a lo que sucedía, pero en ese instante un gran estruendo llamó la atención de todos, las sailor salieron y a lo lejos observaron una gran columna de humo.

—Iremos a revisar —anunció Haruka, quien fue seguida por Michiru, las demás decidieron esperar por noticias, no sentían energía maligna por lo que creyeron que no sucedía nada serio.

Cuando regresaron dijeron que no habían encontrado nada extraño, lo que las dejó más inquietas, el no conocer la identidad del enemigo era algo que las atormentaba. El silencio inundó el Crown, era evidente la incomodidad de alguno de los presentes.

—Será mejor ir a casa —dijo Michiru, Serena estuvo de acuerdo en marcharse a un lugar más privado, pero no sabía que hacer con las otras chicas.

—¿Podemos ir? —preguntó Nataly, no quiso perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de los cantantes que admirada, Serena estaba dudando, pero una señal de Haruka le dio a entender que sería lo correcto.

—Claro —contestó, pidió a Andrew que las acompañara, todas pusieron sus ojos en él, pero se dieron cuenta que lo sabía todo.

—Nosotras también iremos —avisó Amy.

—Está bien —dijo Serena, no muy segura, pero al tratarse de un nuevo enemigo, creyó que era conveniente que estuvieran preparadas.

Ooooooooooooooo

Nick llegó al hospital en busca de Amaia, la encontró de inmediato y le contó lo sucedido.

—Vaya, tenemos que averiguar más sobre los three lights —comentó, aunque su principal objetivo ahora era Molly.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que las sailors conozcan a su nuevo enemigo —contestó Nick sonriendo con malicia.

—No, todavía es muy pronto… primero, debemos tener a Darien bajo nuestro control.

—Pensé que ya lo tenías.

—Se ha comportado extraño últimamente, pero no te preocupes, que yo solucionaré todo muy pronto.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, nuevamente quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía como actuar.

—Creo que has invitado a personas equivocadas —dijo Rey mirando enfadada a las nuevas chicas— ¿Nunca dejarás de cometer errores verdad?

—La que debería marcharse eres tu —gritó Hotaru evidentemente molesta.

En ese momento, los cristales de transformación de Lita, Amy y Rey fueron a parar a manos de Serena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Rey, se acercó a ella para quitárselo pero un campo de energía le impidió acercarse.

ooooooooooooooo

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá lo disfruten, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios o sugerencias, les prometo que a partir de la próxima semana los contestaré todos ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 12**

Rey la miró furiosa, nuevamente intentó acercarse pero el resultado era el mismo, Amy y Lita se mantuvieron en su sitio, sabían que no había nada que podían hacer, todos los presentes las miraban asombrados, incluso Serena no sabía que sucedía.

—Devuélvemelo —exigió Rey a lo lejos.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera entiendo porque está pasando esto —dijo Serena, Luna la miró apenada por no haberle contado sobre la perdida de poderes de las chicas.

—Serena… —empezó a decir la gata—, no sé cómo decirte esto pero…

—¿Lo estás haciendo tú, Luna? —preguntó Lita, sin dejar que termine de hablar.

Luna se dirigió a Serena y le pidió hablar a solas, ella de inmediato aceptó y fueron a otra habitación, todos se quedaron esperando. Nataly, Akane y Keila no sabían si quedarse, todo les parecía de lo más extraño, pero gracias a la intervención de los three lights se mantuvieron ahí.

Mientras Luna y Artemis le explicaban todo a Serena, ella se veía primero sorprendida, después molesta porque no le habían contado nada y finalmente calmada al entender la situación y el motivo por el que le escondieron la verdad. Cuando regresaron al salón, el ambiente se sintió tenso, era evidente la molestia de las tres chicas.

—Veo que la princesa se dignó a regresar —comentó Rey para llamar la atención de todos— ¿Nos vas a devolver lo que nos pertenece?

—No tengo nada que les pertenezca —respondió Serena, todos pusieron sus ojos en ella—. A partir de ahora dejan de ser sailor scouts.

—Deja de decir tonterías y regrésanos nuestros poderes —ordenó Amy, no estaba dispuesta a perder algo tan valioso.

—No puedes hacernos esto —intervino Lita sorprendida, jamás pensó que Serena fuera tan egoísta como para hacer eso.

—No pienso comenzar una discusión con ustedes —dijo Serena, le pidió a Andrew y los three lights que la esperaran en otra habitación junto con las nuevas sailors antes de dirigirse nuevamente a las chicas.

Luna nuevamente explicó el motivo de la perdida de poderes, Rey quiso llegar a Serena para arrebatarle el cristal de transformación pero el campo de energía volvió a aparecer y la arrojó lejos.

—No nos pueden dejar indefensas frente al nuevo enemigo —replicó Lita, tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder más adelante.

—No lo harán —aseguró Amy sonriendo—, ustedes nos necesitan, no podrán ganar sin nosotras.

Lita y Rey se posicionaron junto a ella, pensaron que tenía razón, en el pasado con mucho esfuerzo ganaron todas, y ahora, con un enemigo más poderoso era imposible que luchen solas.

—No son necesarias en esta batalla —contestó Hotaru muy segura de sus palabras.

—¿Crees que Serena será capaz de luchar sola? —respondió Rey riendo— ¿acaso no saben que no puede dar dos pasos sin llorar? Nosotras siempre fuimos la que la impulsamos a seguir, ella sola estará destruida, ni siquiera Darien la quiere a su lado —agregó para lastimarla—. Darien se dio cuenta que ella no vale la pena por eso la dejó.

Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho, cambió su expresión lo que a las demás no pasó desapercibido.

—Ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí —contestó Serena con voz firme—. Márchense, no tendrán que pelear, es justo lo que ustedes querían.

—No sin nuestros poderes —aseguró Amy—. Y no pretendas darnos órdenes porque no te debemos obediencia, hace mucho que dejamos de considerarte nuestra líder y princesa.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras una luz alumbró todo el lugar y las tres chicas fueron enviadas fuera de la mansión.

ooooooooooo

—No ganaremos nada intentando regresar —dijo Amy, al no tener poderes se sintió débil pero enseguida empezó a pensar en la manera de recuperarlos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No podemos permitir que nos hagan esto —contestó Rey "tal vez no tenga poderes pero tengo fuerza" pensó.

—Nosotras nos lo buscamos —comentó Lita—, dijo que los perdimos por ser desleales, si nos ofrecemos a pelear junto a ellas ¿creen que nos lo devuelvan?

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando, ninguna quería realmente pelear, sólo saberse poderosas, y si para recuperarlos tenían que mentir y convencer a Serena de su arrepentimiento lo harían.

—Es una buena opción Lita… —aceptó Amy—. Pero, primero podemos probar otra solución —captó la atención de sus amigas—. Ya lo habíamos hablado antes, si le quitamos el cristal de plata ella no podrá hacer nada, quedará indefensa.

—Apoyo esa opción —dijo Rey y Lita sólo asintió.

Caminaron hacia el templo de Rey para empezar a planificar su próximo paso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena junto a las otras sailors se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que su princesa les pidió que no vuelvan a ocultarle ese tipo de cosas, ahora en lo que pensaban era en cómo explicarle a las nuevas sailors, pero de un momento a otro los cristales de transformación salieron volando hacia la habitación en donde los demás esperaban. Al ver eso, todas corrieron allá y al entrar observaron cómo caían en manos de las nuevas sailors, quienes al principio estaban asustadas antes de desmayarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Molly.

—Al parecer son las nuevas sailors scouts —contestó Serena.

—¿Cómo se los explicaremos? —inquirió Mina, no era algo fácil de aceptar pero al final terminarían acostumbrándose.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver como despertaban, Nataly tenía el cristal de sailor Mars, Keila de sailor jupiter y Akane de sailor mercury.

Al despertar las tres chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Serena, hicieron una reverencia ante ella.

—Princesa, hemos recuperado la memoria —informó Nataly—. Y estamos dispuestas a pelear junto a ustedes.

Serena respiró aliviada, al notar que no tenía que dar explicaciones.

—No es necesario que me llamen princesa —aclaró, le gustaba que la consideren su amiga.

—Bueno, creo que aquí los únicos que no entienden lo que sucede somos nosotros —comentó Seiya.

Serena se disculpó por eso e inmediatamente se puso a contar lo sucedido, omitiendo lo de Darien, ellos estaban asombrados, no entendían como las chicas la pudieron traicionar, sin embargo, confiaban en ella y la apoyarían, ellos le contaron el motivo de su regreso y se pusieron a su disposición, pelearían a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de las circunstancias se alegraba por verlos nuevamente.

Cuando se dieron cuenta la noche había llegado, así que quedaron en reunirse al día siguiente y se despidieron.

—Te acompañaré a casa —ofreció Seiya—. Es muy tarde para que vayas sola.

—No es necesario, iré con Andrew y Molly —contestó, sin decir más se apresuró para llegar al auto en donde ya la esperaban.

—Creo que todavía queda una parte de la historia que no nos han contado —El no ver a Darien por ahí era extraño y más aún después de ver como besaba a Andrew.

Oooooooooooo

Serena junto con Andrew fueron a dejar a Molly en su casa, cuando llegaron vieron a Darien esperándola, ella no se sintió cómoda con su presencia, Serena tampoco quiso dejarla sola con él, pero Darien alegó que tenía que hablar con su hermana, quizás en esta reencarnación no sean parientes, pero en el pasado lo fueron, así que Serena y Andrew se marcharon.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Darien.

—No sé en qué puedo ayudarte —estaba nerviosa por la manera en que la veía.

—Quiero que hables con Serena, ella debe regresar conmigo y si tú se lo pides seguro que al menos lo pensará —Lo había estado pensando todo el día y consideró que esa era la mejor solución.

—¡No pienso hacer eso! —aseguró—. Ella es mi amiga, jamás le pediría eso.

—Soy tu hermano, además debes entender que es por el bien del planeta, es nuestro futuro el que está en juego —gritó, estaba decidido a recuperarla sin importar lo que tenga que hacer o a quien tenga que recurrir, el que Molly resultara su hermana le era muy conveniente.

—No cuentes conmigo para eso, ella es mi amiga y jamás haría algo en contra de su felicidad.

Si antes Darien no le caía bien ahora estaba segura de que podría odiarlo.

—Es tu deber velar por la paz de la tierra.

Molly se quedó pensando ¿sería capaz de sacrificarse por su planeta? se preguntó, todo lo que sucedía era nuevo para ella, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo pese a los miedos que sentía.

—Yo estaré del lado de Serena, de ser necesario lucharé por proteger el planeta, pero jamás le pediría algo así, no después de lo que le hiciste.

—Ella es la princesa de la luna ¿crees que le interesa salvar este planeta? Tú debes es estar a mi lado.

Intentó varias veces convencerla pero no tuvo éxito, Molly tenía claro del lado de quién estaría, no confiaba en Darien, y no lo haría después de todo lo que ha hecho, no le importaba si fue su hermano, ella nunca traicionaría a su amiga. Darien se fue molesto, pensó que sería sencillo convencerla, que equivocado estaba, sin embargo, ese no era el final de la conversación, había trazado un plan y lo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Oooooooooo

Serena llegó cansada a su casa, había sido un día sumamente agotador y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

—Lamento haber hecho que presencias todo eso —Se disculpó Serena.

—No te preocupes, me gusta ser parte de tu vida —Se acercó a besarla, ella lo agradeció, había necesitado eso en todo el día, sentirlo a su lado era animaba a seguir.

Oooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222 y princessnerak.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 13**

Al día siguiente Molly visitó a Serena para contarle su conversación con Darien, a ella ya no le sorprendió la actitud de él, hace mucho la había decepcionado.

—Gracias Molly —dijo Serena, la lealtad que había mostrado era digna de admirarse y más después del modo que la presionó Darien—. Aunque, no creo que él se dé por vencido.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado —aseguró.

Mamá Ikuko entró al cuarto llevando una bebidas para las chicas, ella se unió a la conversación, quería a Molly como a una hija, le alegraba saber que Serena tenía a una amiga como ella, estaban concentradas en su plática hasta que escucharon varios gritos desde afuera. Corrieron a la ventana y vieron a Darien y Seiya peleando.

—Esto es demasiado —comentó Serena y bajó las escaleras para llegar a ellos, Ikuko y Molly la siguieron—. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —Les preguntó molesta.

Al escucharla los dos se separaron, Seiya la miró arrepentido mientras que Darien parecía enojado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos regresaron? —exigió saber Darien, la presencia del cantante no le gustaba.

—No le grites —dijo Seiya intentó acercarse a Serena pero ella se lo impidió.

—No tienen derecho a venir a mi casa y armar un escándalo, no tengo porque responder sus preguntas, así que será mejor que los dos se vayan.

—Ya escucharon a mi hija —intervino Ikuko, desde hace días veía a su hija inquieta, imaginó que tenía que ver con la presencia de ellos.

—No pienso marcharme hasta no hablar con Serena —contestó Darien, había ido para hablar con ella, el encontrarse a Seiya fue casualidad.

Serena sabía que tenía que hablar, él tenía que estar enterado del nuevo enemigo y ya que parecía que no pensaba marcharse era mejor decírselo.

—Vamos a hablar Darien —aceptó, miró a Seiya—. Luego hablaremos nosotros —Le dijo, él sólo asintió y se marchó.

Molly e Ikuko entraron a la casa, no les agradaba la idea de dejarla con Darien, sobra decir que no confiaban en él, pero sí en el buen juicio de Serena.

—¿Quieres ir al parque? —preguntó Darien, antes de que ella responda él empezó a caminar.

—No iré a ninguna parte —contestó, se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta de su casa—. Si quieres hablar será aquí.

—Bien —Regresó a su lado— ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos aquí de pie?

—Sí —dijo, él no respondió así que ella continuó hablando—. Seiya y sus hermanos llegaron hace un par de días, los envió su princesa, porque un enemigo muy poderoso pronto nos atacará, es por eso que Molly recordó su pasado.

—¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

—Tal vez no hubo la oportunidad, hay muchos cambios Darien, el futuro está cambiando, debemos unirnos para salvar al planeta.

—Todo esto es tú culpa —Le acusó, ella se quedó atónita ante sus palabras—. Nunca debiste terminar nuestra relación, por eso cambió el futuro.

—¿Se supone que tenía que aguantar tu infidelidad? ¡Por Dios, Darien! No me creas tan tonta para eso.

—Tenemos que volver.

—No te equivoques, tenemos que unirnos para combatir al enemigo, pero jamás regresaré contigo.

Darien la vio tan segura que temió jamás recuperarla, sin embargo él sabía que es lo que más le dolería perder de su futuro.

—¿No has pensado en Rini? —cuestionó— ¿Vas a permitir que ella no nazca?

—No fui yo quién te traicionó Darien, no puedes hacerme sentir culpable por eso, estoy segura que ella me entendería.

Empezó a desesperarse y sin encontrar otra opción se acercó y la besó con desesperación. Andrew veía de lejos la escena y sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos.

—Suéltala —ordenó Andrew al llegar.

Darien se apartó sonriendo mientras que Serena lo veía asustada, quería explicarle antes de que mal interpretara la situación.

—No podías llegar en mejor momento —comentó Darien, trató de pegar a Serena a su cuerpo pero ella se alejó y se acercó a su novio.

—Déjame explicarte… —pidió preocupada, no quería perderlo.

—No hay nada que explicar, Andrew es mejor que lo sepas, Serena a regresado conmigo —expresó Darien.

Oooooooooooooo

Nataly, Keila y Akane se encontraban reunidas, a pesar de haber recobrado la memoria, estaban un poco temerosas.

—¿Cuándo las volveremos a ver? —preguntó Keila.

—Hoy —Fue Nataly quien respondió—. Sé que tener que luchar es nuevo para nosotras, pero si nos eligieron fue por algo, nos han dado poderes para proteger este mundo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, no digo que no las ayudaré, simplemente no puedo evitar sentir miedo, seré leal a nuestra princesa y lucharé junto a ella.

—Todas lo haremos —agregó Keila.

Las chicas sin perder tiempo salieron rumbo a la mansión en donde se reunirían con las sailors.

No estaban seguras de a que hora tenían que llegar, pero se aliviaron al ver a Hotaru en la puerta, esperándolas. La saludaron y ellas las invitó a entrar.

Ooooooooooooooo

—Eso es mentira —aseguró Serena tomando la mano de su novio—. Te juro que no volveré con Darien.

—Lo sé —contestó sonriendo Andrew, rodeo su cintura con el brazo y besó su cabeza—. Jamás pensaría mal de ti.

Serena sintió gran alivio al escuchar sus palabras, Andrew miró desafiante a Darien.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio —hizo énfasis en la última palabra—. No la vuelvas a tocar.

—Eso no va a ser posible, Serena me acaba de decir que debemos estar unidos por el bien de nuestro futuro —Darien estaba muy tranquilo ya que Andrew no podía hacer nada para alejarlos.

—Andrew entiende que tendremos que pelear juntos —comentó Serena—. Por hoy hemos terminado de hablar, no volveremos a estar a solas, si te interesa conocer más del nuevo enemigo tienes que ir a casa de Michiru, ahí es donde nos estamos reuniendo.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó señalando a Andew, ambos asintieron—. ¿A qué hora?

—Ya deberíamos estar ahí.

Antes de que pueda responder, se dio la vuelta para entrar con Andrew a su casa, en donde fueron bien recibidos por Ikuko y Molly, se quedaron ahí unos minutos y luego junto con Molly salió hacia la mansión de Michiru.

Oooooooooooo

Mina caminaba rumbo a la mansión pero fue interceptada por Amy, Rey y Lita.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rey.

—¿Cómo están chicas? —trató de desviar el tema.

—Necesitamos saber que piensan hacer con nuestros poderes —intervino Amy—. Tú eres la única que nos puede dar información, somos tus amigas Mina, no lo olvides, para lo único que ellas te quieren es para pelear, si mueres no les interesa.

—Si así fuera, no las hubieran sacado del grupo —contestó Mina evidentemente enojada—. Ellas son mis amigas.

—Se suponía que también eran nuestras amigas.

—Ustedes traicionaron a Serena, por eso perdieron sus poderes, aprovechen que no tienen que pelear y traten de tener una vida normal —Les aconsejó—. Pero no se confíen mucho, que los poderes no es lo único que perderán.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Quiso saber Lita, estaba nervioso por no tener poderes, no quería imaginarse que más le podrían arrebatar.

—Se darán cuenta pronto —dijo antes de marcharse, sintió culpa por no decirles nada, pero no quería traicionar la confianza de sus amigas, ellas en secreto le habían contado que perderán algunas de sus cualidades.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que pensar.

—Hola —saludó Nick, ellas se asustaron al verlo—. Ustedes no me conocen pero yo sé muchas cosas sobre ustedes.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Rey, sentía una leve energía, sin embargo no sabía que pensar de eso.

—Pronto lo sabrán, pero quiero que sepan que pueden confiar en mí.

Oooooooooooo

Haruka intentó impedir la entrada de Darien, no soportaba verlo, no lo consideraba digno de estar ahí.

—Déjalo pasar Haruka —dijo Serena, no deseaba imponerles nada pero muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que lo necesitan para la batalla.

Darien pasó sonriente, todos los presentes lo veían mal, su estado de ánimo cambió cuando al entrar vio a los three lights también presentes.

—Ni se les ocurra armar otra pelea —advirtió Serena—. Esta reunión es importante.

—Hay personas que no deben estar aquí —dijo Darien sin dejar de ver a Andrew.

Seiya no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento Serena cambió de novio, ella estaba muy enamorada de Darien, por lo que simplemente no lo entendía, aunque después de pensarlo bien, sintió esperanza, tal vez esa era su oportunidad para conquistarla.

Serena obvió el comentario de Darien y se puso delante de todos para iniciar la reunión. Le preguntó a Luna si tenían algún otro dato del enemigo, pero todavía nadie sabía nada, Michiru no podía ver nada en el espejo, el enemigo se mantenía oculto.

—No podemos esperar a que nos ataque —expresó Nataly—. Seguramente sabe de nosotros y por eso no se ha mostrado.

Ahí es donde Darien se dio cuenta de las nuevas chicas y preguntó quiénes eran.

—Las nuevas sailors —Se limitó a responder Serena.

Le pidió que no interrumpiera más para poder seguir planeando sus estrategias, pero en ese momento el teléfono de Darien sonó, él contestó sin importarle las personas que se encontraban presentes, habló con Amaia largo tiempo y muy cariñoso, cuando colgó se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en el salón, se guió por las voces para volver a reunirse con los demás. Nadie comentó nada solamente lo ignoraron y continuar conversando.

—Perfecto —agregó Serena—. Así nos será más fácil, en cuanto alguno tenga alguna información nos llamarán mientras tanto seguiremos vigilando la ciudad y manteniéndonos en contacto.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que han decidido —Intervino Darien—. Si vamos a buscarlos nos pondríamos en peligro, es mejor esperar a que se presenten y conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todos lo ignoraron y empezaron a despedirse, lo que molestó mucho a Darien.

—Tenemos una conversación inconclusa —Le dijo a Serena.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, además creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo.

Oooooooooooo

Amaia llegó a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, ahí se encontró con Nick quien llevaba tiempo esperándola, le contó sobre su encuentro con las sailors.

—¿Crees que aceptarán unirse a nosotros? —preguntó la rubia.

—No lo sé, todavía me falta averiguar mucho sobre ellas, pero por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar están muy molestas con la princesa de la luna así que no nos será difícil convencerlas.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿nos serán útiles?

—Lo sabremos en cuento las conozcamos mejor, de todos modos, si no nos sirven simplemente nos deshacemos de ellas.

Ambos rieron y brindaron por sus nuevos planes.

Oooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222 y princessnerak.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 14**

Los siguientes días fueron sumamente complicados, por más que buscaban no encontraban ninguna pista del nuevo enemigo, la falta de noticias y la inexistente actividad los estaba preocupando. Darien no había vuelto a ninguna reunión, todo su tiempo libre la pasó con Amaia quién estaba feliz por tener nuevamente su atención. Amy, Lita y Rey prepararon un plan para robarle el cristal de plata a Serena y estaban a punto de llevarlo a cabo. Las nuevas sailors se adaptaron rápidamente al grupo, la relación entre Andrew y Serena no podía estar mejor, cada día que pasaba estaban más unidos, sin embargo su amistad con Seiya o había vuelto a ser la misma, tal vez porque no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar pensó Serena, así que aceptó la última invitación de él.

—¿Qué sucedió con Darien? —preguntó Seiya, él tenía todo tipo de suposiciones pero necesitaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Terminamos —Fue lo único que respondió Serena, estaban sentados en una banca del parque, ella empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo nuestro no funcionó, había muchas diferencias entre nosotros —Seiya la escuchaba atentamente pero sabía que había algo que le ocultaba, era fácil saberlo ya que el comportamiento de Darien la última vez fue totalmente reprobable.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Serena suspiró pesadamente, su amigo la conocía demasiado bien como para intentar ocultarle las cosas, así que no tuvo más opción que contarle la verdad, le habló del engaño de Darien y la manera en que se comportó con ella.

—Prometió cuidarte —susurró Seiya con furia, de haber sabido que la dejaría sola él hubiera encontrado la manera de quedarse.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora cada uno seguirá su camino.

—¿Y qué pasará con el futuro del cual tanto hablaban?

—Construiré uno nuevo —aseguró sonriendo, tenía muchas oportunidades por delante y pensaba aprovecharlo.

—¿Por qué empezaste a salir con Andrew, en verdad te gusta o fue por molestar a Darien?

Serena no podía creer lo que le acababa de preguntar ¿en verdad pensaba que sería capaz de jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de Andrew?

—Estoy enamorada de él —contestó firmemente, estaba molesta por lo que había insinuado Seiya.

—También estabas enamorada de Darien —él sintió esperanza al ver que eso había sucedido, le hacía pensar que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Para evitar una pelea con él, Serena se levantó y empezó a alejarse, no quería darle explicaciones sobre sus sentimientos.

—¡Espera, bombón! —gritó y corrió hasta alcanzarla.

—Tengo que irme y no quiero que me sigas.

Seiya se quedó en su sitio, no deseaba molestarla más, prefirió centrarse en lo que haría para conquistarla.

Ooooooooooooo

Molly junto con Kelvin caminaban de regreso a casa, ella le había contado todo lo ocurrido, no quería sacarlo de su vida, lo consultó con Serena y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Hoy no tienen reunión? —preguntó Kelvin al llegar a su destino.

—Más tarde, aunque no sí ni porqué asisto, no soy de gran ayuda ahí —contestó sinceramente, ella se limitaba a escuchar lo que decían.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, tal vez no deberías acudir.

—Tengo que asistir, es como una obligación ya que Darien no se aparece por ahí, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas cuando llegue el momento.

La sola idea de pelear le aterrada, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por defender a las personas que amaba.

—Lo harás bien —La animó, él no tenía como protegerla, pero estaba seguro de que haría todo porque ella no salga lastimada.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Nataly llegó a casa de Michiru, ella había llegado antes por pedido de Michiru, quien de inmediato la invitó a pasar.

—¿Alguna información? —preguntó Michiru mientras le servía una taza de té.

—Ninguna, he tratado de ver a través del fuego sagrado pero sólo veo sombras, el único que aparece claramente es Darien, es como si estuviera en peligro.

—Con lo descuidado que se ha vuelto últimamente, no me extrañaría que él enemigo lo busque —comentó Haruka al entrar al salón.

—¿Debemos protegerlo? —preguntó Nataly, ella conocía la relación que existió en el pasado entre él y la princesa-

—Darien no necesita protección sino un lavado de cerebro, se ha comportado como un idiota —añadió Haruka, Michiru pensaa protestar pero no le dieron la oportunidad—. Él debería estar peleando por su planeta no nosotros protegiéndolo.

—Deberíamos prevenirlo, decirle que puede estar en peligro —comentó Michiru, sabía que si se lo contaban a Serena ella estaría de acuerdo.

—Si viene se lo diremos.

Ellas continuaron discutiendo por varios minutos, poco a poco el resto de chicas empezaron a llegar.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Amy, Lita y Rey estaban reunidas en el templo, planeando sus próximos movimientos.

—Me duele la cabeza —Se quejó Amy, ya llevaba varios días con esa molestía, su mamá la llevó a realizarse algunos exámenes pero no encontraron nada anormal.

—Concéntrate Amy —exigió Rey, no quería ninguna distracción antes de realizar su próximo plan.

Lita estaba un poco ausente, no estaba muy convencida de querer participar, sabía que no podrían salir vencedoras, hace días empezó a perder fuerza, le costaba levantar varias cosas, no les dijo a las chicas para no preocuparlas, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, porque ellas contaban con eso para salir triunfadoras.

—No me grites —contestó Amy, sus gritos no le ayudaban a disminuir su malestar.

—Cálmense chicas —intervino Lita, se puso en medio—. Todo está listo, no hace falta seguir repasando todos los pasos.

—Si hace falta, porque no quiero que nada salga mal.

No se percataron de la presencia de Luna en el templo, empezaron a repasar su plan ante la atenta mirada de la gata.

Ooooooooooooooo

Darien y Amaia se encontraban en el hospital, atendiendo a unos heridos que habían llegado tras un accidente.

—Vimos un monstruo —comentó un joven antes de desmayarse, a Darien le llamó la atención ese dato, pensó que seguramente el enemigo empezará a atacar.

Amaia no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo, sabía que Nick había sido el responsable, estaba segura que Darien no haría nada, ella lo mantenía alejado de cualquier contacto con las sailors scout así que no existía ningún peligro.

—Parece que vamos a tener un largo día de trabajo —dijo Amaia y continúo con sus labores, Darien le sonrió en respuesta, no pensaba marcharse del hospital pero si necesitaba encontrar un buen momento para comunicarse con Serena aunque antes tenía que averiguar más de lo sucedido.

Los pacientes no dejaban de ingresar y todos estaban con la misma expresión horrorizada, Darien intentó hablar con algunos de ellos pero ninguno le daba la información que requería, preguntó a un policía que los acompañaba donde ocurrió el accidente y él le había dado un breve explicación.

—Lo que importa ahora es salvarlos —Le recordó Amaia.

Ella vio como el sacaba el teléfono y escribía un mensaje, antes de que pueda enviarlo ella se lo quitó.

—Estamos en horas de trabajo —dijo y guardó el celular de su novio.

Oooooooooooooooo

Serena llegó a casa de Michiru donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

—Disculpen la tardanza —dijo apenada antes de sentarse junto a Molly.

—¿No traes a tu novio? —pregunó Seiya sonriendo.

—No, él está un poco ocupado este día, pero les manda saludos a todos.

Serena decidió ignorar sus siguientes comentarios, estaba claro que lo único que buscaba era burlarse de ella, la reunión dio inicio y todas aportaron pocos datos a la investigación.

Luna llegó una hora más tarde respirando agitadamente, les contó lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar en el templo.

—Gracias por la advertencia —comentó Serena, no le extrañaba que planearan algo así.

—Voy a acabar con ella de una vez —habló Haruka.

Todas estaban de acuerdo en que se merecían un castigo pero Serena les pidió que no interfieran.

—Ellas no son un peligro —aseguró—. Si vienen a buscarme estén seguras que no me quitarán nada.

—Hay que protegerte —intervino Hotaru—. Por el bien del futuro, es necesario que conserves el cristal de plata.

—No me harán nada.

Cuando la reunión estaba por llegar a su fin, Serena recibió un mensaje de Darien, todas acudieron a la dirección que ahí mencionaban y vieron como gran parte del bosque estaba destruido. Una energía maligna las cubrió, todo a su alrededor oscureció, todas se pusieron alertas y listas para atacar sin embargo nadie se hizo presente.

—Muéstrate —exigió Serena—. Si quieres luchar este es el momento para hacerlo.

Una risa sepulcral sonó a su alrededor, mientras unos rayos de luz las atacaban.

—Princesa, pronto nos comunicaremos contigo —aseguró aquella misteriosa voz.

Una extraña luz alumbró a Serena.

—El brillo del cristal de plata es inconfundible —agregó—. Nos serás muy útil en un futuro, tranquila princesa, estarás de nuestro lado, te lo aseguro.

Antes de que Serena pueda responder, todo a su alrededor desapareció, incluso el bosque parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

—Está claro que vienen a buscarte —dijo Mina a su amiga.

Serena se preocupó por lo vulnerables que se encontraban, no sabían nada de ellos, pero ellos parecían conocerlas muy bien.

—No podrán acercarse —aseguró Michiru, todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

oooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222 y princessnerak.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 15**

Al regresar a la mansión, Serena se encontraba pensativa, él saber que el enemigo la buscaba era un alivio porque de llegar a ella tal vez no le hagan daño al planeta ni a sus habitantes, pero decir que no sintió miedo era decir una mentira, a pesar de haberse enfrentado a varios enemigos en el pasado, ella no podía evitar ese sentimiento, no quería imaginarse que se sentiría estar lejos de todas las personas que amaba.

—¿En qué piensas princesa? —preguntó Hotaru al verla distraída.

—En el nuevo enemigo —confesó—. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que aparezcan más heridos.

—Es evidente que ellos te buscan —dijo Haruka y todas quedaron en silencio, cuando nadie habló uno de los chicos decidió intervenir.

—Nadie dejará que se te acerque —prometió Seiya y se acercó a ella—. De ser necesario me mantendré a tu lado día y noche.

—Eso no será necesario —Se alejó de él Serena—. Lo importante es proteger a todas las personas, así que debemos encontrar la forma de mantenerlas a salvo.

—Sin saber la identidad del enemigo es imposible —Fue Michiru la que habló—. Sin embargo, si te mantenemos vigilada ellos no tardarán en aparecer.

Al no llegar a ninguna conclusión, Serena dio por terminada la reunión, todas empezaron a despedirse.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa, bombón —dijo Seiya e intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó— ¿Qué sucede?

—Andrew pasará por mí —aseguró y salió a la entrada para esperarlo seguida por su amigo.

—No creo que le importe que esté contigo sabiendo que alguien quiere lastimarte.

—¿Quién quiere lastimarte? —preguntó Andrew acercándose a ellos sumamente preocupado.

—¡Andrew! —gritó Serena emocionada y corrió hacia él para besarlo—. Te extrañé —comentó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—También te extrañé amor —Le contestó sonriendo.

A seiya no le gustó presenciar esa escena y se marchó junto a sus hermanos.

Oooooooooooooo

Mina se despidió de Nataly, Keila y Akane antes de entrar a su casa, ellas amablemente se habían ofrecido a acompañarla para que no regrese sola.

—Este día no puede empeorar —dijo acostándose en la cama, para ella había sido un día agotador y lo único que deseaba era dormir, pero al parecer eso no era posible ya que su teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Decidió ignorarlo unos minutos pero al escuchar la insistencia pensó que sería algo importante y corrió a contestar.

—¿Mina? —preguntó alguien del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí ¿quién habla?

Nadie dijo nada y se cortó la comunicación "que raro" pensó Mina antes de ir nuevamente a la cama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena le contó a su novio lo sucedido aquella tarde, él se preocupó y lamentó no haber estado con ella, tal vez no tenga poderes pero estaba dispuesto a protegerla incluso con su vida.

—No permitiré que te lastimen —dijo él y tomó su mano—. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y te juro que te cuidaré.

—Gracias, amor —Lo besó dulcemente en los labios—. Pero tienes que recordar que sé cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero no estás sola, de ahora en adelante yo estaré contigo siempre —Le prometió, cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a la casa—. Si pudiera quedarme en la noche para cuidarte, lo haría con gusto.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes demasiado.

—Imposible, te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar, es inevitable no preocuparme, pero descuida, tampoco pienso agobiarte.

—Nunca lo haces, me gusta tenerte a mi lado, que conozcas mis secretos.

A lo lejos, Darien los observaba atentamente, había ido a casa de Serena para enterarse de la reunión, su dia en el hospital fue muy pesado y cuando llegaron a reemplazarlo sin pensarlo se fue en su busca, una punzada de dolor le invadió al ver como se besaban. Él extrañaba a Serena, eso no lo podía negar, le dolía verla en brazos de otro hombre, la quería para él, por lo que decidió recuperarla, empezó a idear un plan para que regrese a su lado.

Oooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano, se fue directo a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno para toda su familia.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ikuko al verla cocinando.

—Estoy perfectamente —Le aseguró y continuó con su lavor—. Hoy quiero atender a mi familia y nadie me puede negar ese placer.

Su papá y hermano también bajaron y se sorprendieron al verla.

—¿Es seguro comer eso? —preguntó Sammy para molestarla, pero Serena no le hizo el menor caso.

En cuanto terminó empezó a servirles.

—Todo se ve exquisito —comentó su papá mientras empezaba a comer.

—Sólo es un desayuno —respondió sonriendo—. Los quiero mucho —agregó, ellos lo sabían pero también se dieron cuenta que algo extraño le sucedía.

—También te queremos —contestó Ikuko—. Y cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites.

Al escuchar eso, Serena deseo poder contarles la verdad pero se mantuvo en silencio ¿cómo les explicaba la situación en la que se encontraba? ¿el miedo que tenía por salir un día y no poder regresar? Simplemente era imposible.

—Las vacaciones se terminarán pronto —dijo Sammy.

Serena sólo asintió, estaba sorprendida ya que con todo lo que pasaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en pocos días comenzaría la universidad ¿debía estar contenta por eso? Se preguntó.

Ooooooooooooooo

Darien llegó al hospital agotado, la noche anterior le fue imposible dormir.

—Te estuve llamando y no me contestaste —reclamó Amaia, el día anterior lo había visto salir pero jamás se despidió.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿En qué?

—En nada que a ti te interese —Le aseguró y caminó sin prestarle atención a lo que ella le decía, cuando llegó a su consultorio pudo sentirse tranquilo, cerró los ojos intentando descansar antes de que llegue el primer paciente.

—No me vas a dejar hablando sola —gritó Amaia desde la puerta.

"Serena, tengo que recuperarte" se repetía mentalmente, pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con su novia, era necesario terminar con ella para demostrarle a Serena que estaba dispuesto a que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Artemis y Luna continuaban con su investigación intentado descubrir al nuevo enemigo, después de casi darse por vencidos, finalmente encontraron algo que les llamó la atención.

—La energía maligna se está esparciendo —comentó Luna al mirar a su alrededor— ¿Recuerdas cuando sucedió todo esto?

—Sí, es como si todo volviera a suceder —dijo Artemis—. No recuerdo mucho de aquella época, pero estoy seguro de haber sentido esto antes.

—También yo, por alguna razón parte de nuestros recuerdos están bloqueados, será mejor comentarles a las chicas.

—Primero necesitamos descubrir más detalles.

—Molly —dijo Luna—. Tenemos que buscarla —algunos recuerdos volvían y la única imagen clara era el rostro de Molly.

—Vamos con ella.

Los dos gatos salieron en su búsqueda, querían despejar todas sus dudas, así que rogaban porque ella se acordara de algo.

Ooooooooooo

Andrew iba camino a casa de su novia, la noche anterior le había dicho que pasaría por ella.

—Espera Andrew —Escuchó decir a Lita.

—Hola, Lita —Le dijo, no sabía que más agregar, él sabía lo que le hicieron a Serena así que su sentimiento por ella no era nada agradable.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De qué?

—Sobre Serena, estoy preocupada por ella —contestó en un susurro—. Sé que te quiere mucho y por eso te pido que nos ayudes a convencerla de regresar nuestros poderes, ella estará en peligro si no lo hace.

—¿Qué clase de peligro?

—Puede morir, ella nos necesita para pelear —aseguró preocupada—. En otras ocasiones no habría salido viva de no ser por nosotras, por favor, Andrew, convéncela.

—No intervendré en sus decisiones —dijo—. Si necesitan sus poderes, no es a mí a quién deben acudir. Lita… —empezó a decir, pesnaba darle un consejo pero prefierió mantenerse callado—. Tengo que irme.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se marchó por el lado contrario.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Rey al verla aparecer.

—Que no se involucrará en esto, es un idiota —gritó, ella estaba enamorada de él y lo odiaba por eso.

—Entonces, no hay más opción que poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Haruka y Michiru se cercioraban que nada extraño suceda en la ciudad, así que iban de un lado para otro en el auto, en busca de alguna anomalía, al ver a Luna y Artemis correr decidieron seguirlo.

—Tal vez encontraron algo —dijo Haruka.

—Es probable, aunque de ser así nos hubieran llamado.

—Depende de que tan grave sea.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Molly escuchó el tiembre de su casa, se fue a abrir y le sorprendió al ver a la persona frente a ella.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó Nick sonriendo.

Ella iba a negar pero de pronto la imagen de él conversando con Serena se le vino a la cabeza.

—Creo haberte visto alguna vez.

—Si, en el parque, con Serena —respondió, miró a su alrededor esperando que no hubiera nadie observando, Amaia le había pedido que la vigile, ya que sentía una extraña energía provenir de ella— ¿puedo pasar?

—No, lo siento, no hay nadie más en casa y no estaría bien que pases.

—Lo comprendo, entonces ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a dar un paseo? —preguntó, al descubrir que era cercana a las sailors, pensó que ella también tendría algún poder especial y necesitaba llevársela para comprobarlo.

—Mi novio no tarda en llegar —mintió, Kelvin no podía ir a verla ese día, pero no quería decirle eso ya que al ver su mirada sintió miedo—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—En otra ocasión será.

—Debe ser ahora.

—No.

—Vendrás conmigo —dijo y cuando iba a hacer uso de sus poderes, sintió la presencia de las sailors—. Tengo que darme prisa.

Molly no escuchó lo último y quiso cerrar la puerta, de pronto, escuchó un extraño ruido antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222 y princessnerak.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 16**

Serena corrió a casa de Molly al enterarse de lo sucedido, rogaba porque ella se encuentre bien, Luna no le había dado muchos detalles, sólo le dijo que su amiga fue atacada. En la puerta de su casa se encontró con Andrew y sin decirle nada lo llevó con ella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó al llegar, estaba agitada por la reciente carrera—. Quiero verla.

Luna la miró triste, cuando ellos llegaron vieron como alguien se la llevaba, Haruka y Michiru trataron de alcanzarla pero les fue imposible.

—Lo siento, princesa, no logramos salvarla —contestó Haruka, se sintió mal por no llegar a tiempo—. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un minuto antes…

—No es su culpa —Le interrumpió Serena—. No era su responsabilidad cuidarla, soy yo la que debí estar con ella —No pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Andrew la abrazó hasta que se tranquilizó, las sailors la veían apenadas, se sentían culpables al igual que Luna y Artemis.

—Tenemos que encontrarla —dijo Serena—. Hay que empezar con la búsqueda enseguida, reúnan a todas las sailors, ahora.

Las chicas asintieron y fueron por las chicas junto a Luna y Artemis. Serena quiso avisarle a la mamá de Molly sobre su desaparición, pero no sabía como explicarle lo sucedido, finalmente decidió marcharse junto con su novio en busca de Kelvin y Darien, pensó que ellos tenían el derecho de saber lo que ocurrió.

Kelvin ese día salió de la ciudad con su familia y apagó el teléfono, le había contado a Molly sus planes por lo que no esperaba ninguna llamada ese día.

—No sé dónde localizarlo —susurró Serena, estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

—Ahora eso no importa —intervino Andrew—. Hay que concentrarnos en encontrar a Molly, sólo déjale un mensaje a Kelvin y él se comunicará después.

Serena hizo lo que él le recomendó antes de ir al hospital. Andrew y ella se separaron para poder buscar a Darien por todas partes.

—Serena, que sorpresa —dijo Amaia sonriendo— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El hecho de que Serena haya ido al hospital y el extraño comportamiento de Darien le hizo pensar que quizás ellos planeaban reconciliarse.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Mi novio está atendiendo a unos pacientes, pero si quieres le doy tu recado.

—Iré a buscarlo —respondió, no quería perder más tiempo.

—Es mejor que te alejes de él sino quieres que… —Se detuvo al darse cuenta que podía delatarse. "Buen trabajo Nick" pensó, él verla tan preocupada le llenaba de inmensa alegría.

ooooooooooooooo

Andrew vio salir a Darien de un consultorio, se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

—Darien —Lo llamó, él enseguida reconoció la voz y lo miró enojado—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo —Ni siquiera lo miró, lo consideraba un traidor por haberle quitado a Serena.

—Es importante.

—Nada que venga de ti es importante.

En ese momento, Serena llegó seguida por Amaia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Serena? —cuestionó Darien.

—Es importante que vengas conmigo, Molly desapareció —respondió, Darien se preocupó y se dispuso a irse con ellos.

—Tendrás problemas con el director del hospital —Le advirtió su novia, pero él hizo caso omiso, su relación con Molly no era cercana, sin embargo sintió que era su deber encontrarla.

Al no poder detenerlos, Amaia les dejó que se marcharan "¿Qué tiene que ver Molly con Darien?" se preguntó, ella había sentido una energía en el cuerpo de esa chica pero jamás imaginó que también estuviera relacionada con Darien. Llamó por teléfono a Nick.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —preguntó Amaia.

—Nada, está inconsciente, siento una energía poderosa, pero nada más, tendrás que venir para ayudarme a descubrir la verdad.

—Iré en cuanto pueda, si me voy del hospital pueden sospechar de mí.

—Que importa ahora tu trabajo en el hospital, esto es importante, ven ahora mismo.

Amaia lo pensó por varios segundos, al final decidió marcharse, no le interesaba quedarse o no en el hospital ya que la batalla estaba cerca, ella y su hermano Nick se habían mantenido ocultos, pero estaba llegando el momento de mostrar su verdadera identidad.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Todas las sailors se reunieron en casa de Michiru, Serena no tardó en llegar junto a Darien y Andrew.

—¿Han averiguado algo? —preguntó Serena.

Luna le contó sobre sus recuerdos y el motivo por el que ese día habían ido a buscar a Molly.

—Es posible que en el fondo de su mente sepa quienes son nuestros enemigos, y por eso se la llevaron —dijo Artemis.

—¿Al menos tenemos alguna pista?

—No, princesa —contestó Michiru apenada por no ser de ayuda en esos momentos.

—Iremos a buscar alguna señal en los lugares en los que han aparecido y recorreremos cada espacio de la ciudad.

—Eso nos tomará mucho tiempo —intervino Seiya quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido distanciado igual que sus hermanos—. No digo que no la busquemos, pero separémonos para cubrir más lugares.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo y se dividieron en parejas: Haruka y Michiru, Keila y Nataly, Akane y Mina, Hotaru y Setsuna, Yaten y Taiki, Seiya y Darien y Andrew y Serena.

Ooooooooooooooooo

—Esto es tu culpa —dijo Seiya al entrar al auto de Darien—. Si no te hubieras puesto a discutir con ella, seguramente no estaríamos en el mismo equipo.

—No estoy feliz contigo como compañero, pero en estos momentos la prioridad es Molly.

—Lo sé, si encontramos a su amiga, ella estará en deuda conmigo.

—No es por eso, yo en verdad me preocupo por Molly —contestó enojado, a pesar de su comportamiento, se sintió feliz cuando descubrió que ella había sido su hermana en la vida pasada.

—Sí, claro —respondió—. Ahora que estamos solos ¿me contarás porque terminaron?

—¿Serena no te lo ha contado?

—Mencionó muy poco de eso, por lo que me gustaría también escuchar tu versión.

Darien no respondió, sólo se limitó a conducir y empezar a buscarla.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Amaia llegó a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí vio a Nick esperándola, Molly estaba inconsciente, amarrada a una silla y con una venda en los ojos.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Amaia curiosa, podía sentir una energía poderosa provenir de Molly.

—Ni siquiera sé qué esperas que diga —Toda la tarde ella no había parado de gritar por lo que se vio en la obligación de volverla a dormir.

—¿Sientes ese poder?

—Por supuesto, sería difícil de ignorar.

—¿Entonces, qué esperas para robárselo?

—No se puede, hay algo que la protege, es imposible hacer algo en su contra.

Amaia se acercó, pero al tocarla sintió una como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo así que la alejó de inmediato.

—¿Intentaste acercarte con nuestra verdadera identidad?

—Me transformé, pero fue peor, no le podremos hacer nada —contestó Nick, ni siquiera había logrado que le diga nada sobre sus poderes ni su origen.

—Entonces hay que encontrar la manera de que nos entregue su poder por su propia voluntad.

Amaia sonreía mientras su compañero la veía intrigado, no lograba comprender su plan.

—¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

—Hay que convencerla de que somos los buenos, de que somos sus amigos, no sé como hacerlo pero hay que ponerla de nuestro lado, por lo pronto sé que conoce a Darien, tal vez él esté dispuesto a ayudarnos —empezó a tramar un plan en su mente.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Encontrarla, si la devuelvo a sus amigos seguramente ellas estarán eternamente agradecidos conmigo, tendremos que borrarle la mente para que no te recuerde.

Empezaron a planear cuál sería su siguiente paso, no podían esconderse eternamente, así que pronto tendrían que atacar a las sailors si querían quedarse con ese planeta.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Serena buscó desesperadamente a Molly, intentó localizarla utilizando sus poderes, sin embargo no encontraron ninguna señal de ella.

—Esto es mi culpa, debí estar con ella, cuidándola —dijo Serena, trató de mostrarse fuerte frente a las demás, pero al etar sola con Andrew no podía evitar sentirse mal.

—No es tu culpa, Serena, debes entender que esto no estaba en tus manos.

—¿En dónde podrá estar?

—No lo sé, pero donde quiera que esté, créeme que está esperándote, sabe que irás a rescatarla —contestó mientras la abrazaba, no le gustaba ver a su novia mal y se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla—. Si hubiera algo que pueda hacer…

Serena iba a responder, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada de Luna "todas deben reunirse a las afueras de la ciudad" le dijo y se encaminaron para allá. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse nuevamente.

—Creo que encontramos a Molly —dijo Luna, la gata les indicó exactamente de dónde provenía la energía maligna.

—Vamos —decidió Serena e inmediatamente todas se transformaron, incluso Darien y los three light— Andrew, regresa con Luna y Artemis.

Él se sintió mal al no poder acompañarlas, sabía que sería peligroso pero no le importaba, sin embargo sabía que sólo las estorbaría, así que no tenía nada que replicar. Darien sonrió victorioso y se colocó al lado de Serena, antes de empezar a correr hacia el nuevo enemigo.

—Ellos estarán bien —aseguró Luna—. Los he visto pelear en varias ocasiones y puedo decirte con certeza que regresarán a salvo.

—No saben nada del nuevo enemigo —Le recordó Andrew.

—Pero conocemos a las chicas, lo suficiente como para saber que no les pasará nada —intervino Artemis.

Ninguno volvió a hablar mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a casa.

Oooooooooooo

Darien y las sailors llegaran a una cabaña, cuando abrieron la puerta, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

—¿Dónde está Molly? —exigió saber Serena, sabía que el enemigo podía escucharla, sin embargo nadie respondió.

Serena empezó a desesperarse y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, Darien fue con ella, pero las sailors no pudieron acompañarlos ya que varias sombras y monstruos se colocaron a su alrededor y empezaron a pelear.

—No podemos regresar a ayudarlas —comentó Darien al ver que Serena se daba la vuelta—. Piensa en Molly, ella nos necesita.

La tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando. Al poco tiempo empezaron a escuchar gritos, era la voz de sus amigas.

—Estarán bien —añadió Darien sin darle la oportunidad de regresar.

—Princesa, la estábamos esperando —dijo una voz a su alrededor—. Pero, llegas un poco tarde, tu amiga ya no está con nosotros.

Al escuchar eso, Serena sintió que el aire le faltaba ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Se preguntó, pero omitió ese comentario, así que sólo se detuvo esperando que alguien más hable.

—No le hemos hecho nada —continuó la voz—, simplemente queríamos conocerla, eso es todo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Darien sin despegarse de Serena, sabía que ella lo necesitaba, al igual que en todas las batallas, quería demostrarle que eran perfectos juntos y de esa manera convencerla de continuar con un futuro juntos.

—La hemos dejado en un lugar cercano, la encontrarán pronto.

Serena no sabía como sentirse al respecto, sabía que era un alivio que estuviera lejos de ellos pero no tenía certeza de la condición en la que se encontraba.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan? —preguntó Serena intentando descubrir desde donde le estaban hablando, pero entre tanta oscuridad le era imposible saber quién era.

—El cristal de plata, todos los poderes de las sailors y de su princesa, por supuesto también el planeta, ya que nos agrada vivir aquí.

—Eso no lo tendrán jamás.

—Por lo pronto, te queremos a ti, trabajarás con nosotros princesa de la luna —aseguró y empezó a reírse, de un momento a otro toda la oscuridad desapareció y la cabaña empezó a quemarse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222 y princessnerak.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos.

Como habrán notado adelante la actualización, y es porque en estas fechas estaré un poco ocupada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual será el próximo año.

Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD, que pasen unas hermosas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que el año que va a iniciar esté lleno de bendiciones para todas ustedes y sus familias.


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 17**

Todos se alejaron de la cabaña, sailor mercury y neptune se encargaron de apagar el fuego antes de regresar a la ciudad para reanudar su búsqueda. Amaia llamó con insistencia al teléfono de Darien pero él la ignoró. Minutos después, la mamá de Molly llamó a Serena para decirle que acababa de enterarse que a su hija la encontraron inconsciente y la llevaron al hospital. Todos se apresuraron para llegar.

—¿cómo está? —preguntó Serena al acercarse a Andrew, él estaba cerca y llegó primero.

—No nos han dicho nada —contestó y la abrazó—. Tranquila, amor, todo estará bien.

La mamá de Molly salió de un consultorio acompañada de Amaia.

—Dormirá toda la noche —informó Amaia, ella había llevado a Molly al hospital y la cuidó—. Deberían irse a descansar y regresar mañana.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —dijo Serena.

—No es necesario, yo pensaba quedarme —intervino la madre de su amiga—. Puedes venir a verla mañana, seguramente le dará mucho gusto.

—Pero…

—Necesitas descansar, te ves agotada —insistió hasta convencerla.

—Está bien, pero vendré temprano.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon. Darien se ofreció a acompañarla, pero lo rechazó ya que ahí estaba Andrew, esperándola como siempre lo hacía.

…

Los three light regresaron a su departamento, estaban exhaustos, y lo peor es que no habían averiguado mucho.

—Lo único que está claro es que quieren a la princesa —comentó Yaten—. Será mejor mantenerla vigilada.

—Será difícil estar con ella, porque siempre tiene a su novio cerca —agregó Seiya molesto—. Pero, no se preocupen, me encargaré de eso.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Taiki, sospechaba de sus intenciones pero deseaba estar equivocado, conocía lo impulsivo que podía ser su hermano—. No vinimos para buscar problemas.

—No pienso provocar ningún problema —aclaró—. Únicamente cumpliré con nuestra misión, cuidar del planeta y para eso necesitamos que la princesa de la luna esté a salvo.

—Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ya lo verás.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Al siguiente día, Serena corrió a visitar a su amiga, no le importaba quién podría estar buscándola, lo único que deseaba era ver a todos sus amigos y familia, bien y felices.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó a Darien al llegar al hospital, él estaba al cuidado de Molly y prometió llamarla si sucedía algo importante.

—Bien, acaba de despertar —contestó sonriendo tranquilamente—. Justo iba a visitarla ¿quieres entrar conmigo?

—Si —aceptó, no eran horas de visita así que su única posibilidad de verla era ir con él.

Ambos pasaron a la habitación, en contra de su voluntad Amaia se había marchado en la mañana, tenía que descansar aunque ella no quisiera. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Molly junto a su mamá.

—¡Molly! —gritó emocionada al verla bien y corrió a abrazarla.

—Hola, Serena —saludó entre lágrimas—. Gracias por todo.

La mamá de Molly le agradeció por ir, aprovechó para marcharse a su casa y descansar un poco antes de regresar al hospital.

—No debes agradecerme por nada —contestó la rubia triste—, no logré encontrarte, afortunadamente ellos no te hicieron nada y te dejaron libre.

—Hiciste mucho, te lo aseguro —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes quienes son o que es lo que quieren? —preguntó Darien a Molly,

—Recuerdo haber ido a abrir la puerta, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco, escucho algunas voces pero no sabría reconocer a nadie —respondió triste, le hubiera gustado serles de ayuda pero en esos momentos nada estaba claro.

—No te preocupes Molly, yo me encargaré de encontrarlos y de protegerte —aseguró su amiga, en su mente empezaba a formarse un plan, sólo esperaba que le diera resultado.

Conversaron de otros temas, cualquier cosa que la distraiga, Kelvin llegó a visitarla al igual que algunas de las sailors.

Oooooooooooo

Rey empezó a desesperarse, odiaba no tener poderes, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que ahora le costaba concentrarse para cualquier cosa. Amy también tenía problemas, le costaba estudiar, antes con una sola leída podía recordar todo lo que decía un texto, ahora por más que revisaba no lograba acordarse de nada. Lita se dio cuenta que perdía fuerza, en el fondo sabía porque estaba sucediendo todo y pensó que se lo merecía por abandonar a su princesa y amiga, sin embargo sabía que no podía regresar.

—Tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan, ahora —dijo Rey.

Sus amigas asintieron.

—Hoy lo haremos —agregó Amy—. Llamaremos a Serena y la citaremos, estoy segura que vendrá, en este templo tenemos mucha ventaja si logramos encerrarla. El cristal de plata será nuestro.

Lita escuchó atentamente, les había prometido ayudarlas, pero ya no estaba convencida, todavía no le decía que su fuerza ya no era la de antes, y ellas confiaban en que fuera ella quien la sujetara.

Ooooooooooooo

Seiya y Mina caminaban por el parque, él la había citado ahí para poder hablar de Serena.

—Si Serena ya te lo contó ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—Quiero saber que tan enamorada está de Andrew, tu eres su amiga, se supone que las amigas hablan de esos temas —dijo Seiya, pensó que Mina podía ser su mejor opción, ya que con las demás no tenía tanta confianza.

—No hemos hablado mucho, pero la veo muy enamorada —aseguró, en el fondo sabía que nunca la había visto tan feliz—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Para nadie es un secreto que la amo, estoy aquí para protegerla y sinceramente él no parece ser su mejor opción, incluso me hubiera gustado verla junto a Darien, eso me daría más tranquilidad, al menos podría cuidar de ella.

—Andrew es un buen chico.

—Tal vez, pero ella merece algo mejor, es la princesa de la luna y él, él es un simple mortal.

—Si está enamorada eso no le importará.

—Pues tendrá que abrir los ojos.

Oooooooooooooo

Por la noche, la mamá de Molly regresó para cuidarla, Darien terminó su turno en el hospital mientras que Amaia ingresaba, odiaba verlos juntos pero no podía armar un escándalo sin provocar una pelea con Darien, así que pensó en mantenerse en calma, Andrew había tenido un día bastante ocupado así que no pudo verla, pero fue para darle una sorpresa en la noche. La vio salir junto a Darien, dudó si acercarse o no.

—Puedo irme sola —aseguró Serena.

—No, no quiero que nada te suceda, recuerda que el enemigo quiere buscarte —Él había visto a Andrew así que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se marchara con él.

—No me va a pasar nada.

—Quiero ir contigo —La tomó de la mano y empezó a marcharse lejos de Andrew.

Andrew iba a ir tras ellas, se detuvo al ver que Lita se les acercaba, iba a acercarse pero recibió una llamada importante y se fue sin decir nada.

Lita la convenció de hablar con ella, Serena aceptó para no marcharse con Darien.

—¿Por qué vamos al templo de Rey?

—Porque Amy y Rey también quieren hablar contigo —dijo nerviosa, pensó en decirle la verdad pero no deseaba traicionar a sus amigas.

Al llegar, la llevó a una habitación en donde las otras chicas la esperaban.

—Hola —saludó Serena, se extrañó de verlas en ese lugar, usualmente esa habitación permanecía cerrada y se dio cuenta que no tenía ventanas.

Las chicas sonrieron maliciosamente, Lita la empujó y cerró la habitación por dentro.

—Entréganos el cristal de plata —ordenó Rey acercándose a ella mientras Lita y Amy la rodeaban.

—Será mejor que se alejen —contestó Serena, comprendió que haber ido fue un grave error—. Me marcharé de inmediato.

—No tan rápido princesita —dijo Rey—. Lita sujétala.

Lita obedeció de inmediato y la rodeó con sus brazos. Serena se mantuvo inmóvil, sentía la presión de los brazos de su antigua amiga pero sabía que no era como antes, que ella podría liberarse en cualquier momento.

Amy se acercó a ella e intentó arrancarle el prendedor con el cristal al igual que Rey pero cuando lo hicieron una luz apareció y las cegó por completo.

—Es mejor que me dejen ir —Les advirtió—. Lita suéltame.

—No —contestó y la sujetó aún más fuerte—. Danos el cristal.

Serena iba a responder pero sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza y empezó a perder el conocimiento. Rey la había golpeado y se acercó al cristal sonriendo, no le importaba lo que le pueda suceder, lo que más anhelaba era tener sus poderes.

—No se atrevan a tocarla —advirtió Darien al entrar al lugar, quería hablar con Serena así que la había seguido, estaba esperando afuera hasta que escuchó el ruido y no dudó en acudir.

—Darien —musitó Amy asustada, sin poderes no tenía como enfrentarlo.

Él se acercó y revisó a Serena sin hacer caso de la presencia de las chicas, ella apenas y lograba escuchar las voces, estaba muy aturdida por el golpe.

—Sácame de aquí —pidió ella y Darien asintió.

Amy y Rey intentaron impedirlo y quitarle el cristal, pero cuando se acercaron un campo de fuerza apareció y las lanzó lejos, Lita no supo que hacer y salió del lugar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Feliz año nuevo! Que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan en este año que inicia. Sé que se supone que las actualizaciones son los jueves pero ayer me fue imposible conectarme a la computadora, espero me disculpen.

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222, princessnerak, GAGA, Mcmary, yukino y ariscereth.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 18**

Darien llevó a Serena a su departamento, parecía que no podía mantenerse en pie y no sabía como les explicaría a sus padres lo sucedido así que no la llevó a su casa. Al llegar la acostó en su habitación.

—Quiero irme —dijo Serena e intentó levantarse.

—No permitiré que hagas eso —contestó y la sujetó para volverla a acostar—. No estás en condiciones de marcharte.

—Entonces llévame a mi casa, mis papás deben estar preocupados —Su voz era apenas un susurro, el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía.

—Será mejor que llame a Mina para que les diga que te quedarás con ella —No esperó ninguna respuesta, sólo marcó al teléfono y le explicó lo sucedido. Mina quiso ir a verla pero él no se lo permitió—. Ahora puedes estar tranquila, trata de descansar Serena.

"Mi princesa" pensó Darien, el verla tan frágil le provocó un escalofrío, pensó en que pudo haber pasado si él no la hubiera seguido, acarició su rostro mientras la veía quedarse dormida. Entonces supo que había cometido un grave error al dejarla ir, al lastimarla y perderla de esa manera. Ahora todo lo veía tan claro, nunca debió engañarla ni hacerle tanto daño.

—Perdóname —imploró Darien mientras se acostaba a su lado—. Prometo compensarte por todo el sufrimiento pero por favor, regresa conmigo.

La abrazó y se quedó dormido a su lado.

ooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Andrew acudió a casa de su novia, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior afuera del hospital, él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al verla cerca de Darien.

—Serena todavía no llega, anoche se quedó con Mina —Le informó Ikuko—. Pero, debe estar por llegar, si quieres puedes esperarla.

—Gracias, pero debo irme, la llamaré para verla más tarde —contestó y tras despedirse se marchó.

Estaba confundido, Serena no le había dicho que pensara quedarse con su amiga, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a casa de Mina. Al llegar se dio cuenta que varias de sus amigas se encontraban ahí.

—Tal vez hay una reunión —comentó mientras se acercaba, aunque había perdido la esperanza de poder hablar con su novia.

Mina al verlo llegar palideció, no sabía que decirle, lentamente se acercó a él para que no pueda hablar con ninguna de las chicas.

—Hola, Andrew —saludó nerviosamente.

—Hola ¿dónde está Serena? —preguntó, miró a su alrededor pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

—Se fue a ver a Molly —mintió mirando al suelo—. Será mejor que regreses más tarde.

Hotaru sonrió al ver a Andrew y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que le sucedió a la princesa? Yo estoy muy molesta con Amy, Rey y Lita —comentó enojada, Andrew buscó la mirada de Mina para que le explique lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Mina —dijo Andrew esperando una respuesta, al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener nada se dirigió a Hotaru—. Espero que tú puedas explicarme lo sucedido.

Hotaru se dio cuenta que había cometido un error y se puso nerviosa. Para entonces, todas las chicas se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y se dedicaron a observar de lejos. Seiya llegó corriendo a casa de Mina seguido por sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo está Serena? —gritó al llegar al sitio—. Cómo es posible que todavía no vayan por ella.

—¿Me pueden decir que es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Andrew al llegar a donde estaban los demás.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó Seiya—. Sabía que no podrías cuidarla, ella se equivocó tanto al elegiste a ti —dijo.

Andrew pensó que algún enemigo la había atacado.

—Al menos sabemos que Darien la cuida, eso es un gran alivio —comentó Seiya—. Tal vez el sea el indicado después de todo.

oooooooooooo

Lita recogía sus cosas en una maleta cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se asustó al pensar quien podría ser, así que lo ignoró, había decidido marcharse para evitarse más problemas. Estaba terminando cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —inquirió Rey molesta, se acercó a ella apresurada seguida por Amy—. Nos abandonaste ayer, cuando te necesitábamos.

—yo, no quería pero tenía miedo —contestó.

—¿No pensaste que necesitábamos ayuda? ¡Que gran amiga que tenemos! —agregó Amy—. Escúchame bien, Lita, esto no se quedará así, no te dejaremos marcharte como si nada.

—No me detendrán.

—¿Acaso quieres volver a estar sola? —intervino Rey—. Te recuerdo que somos tus únicas amigas, nadie más te querrá cerca.

—No me importa, si nos quedamos, será todo más difícil, ellas no nos dejarán en paz.

En ese momento una luz iluminó el lugar y Nick apareció frente a ellas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Amy temerosa, antes lo hubiera enfrentado pero sin poderes se sentía indefensa.

—No tienen porque asustarse, estoy aquí para ayudarlas —dijo y les sonrió, ellas se quedaron esperando para saber que tenía que decirle—. Les ofrezco nuevos poderes a cambio de contar con su ayuda.

Ellas lo vieron sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Tú eres el nuevo enemigo? —preguntó Lita, no encontraba otra explicación.

—Así es, pero si están de mi lado no les sucederá nada —aseguró.

Rey sonrió al sentir toda esa energía negativa rodearla, no le importaba quien sea sino que le podía ofrecer, tenía ganas de vengarse de Serena así que nada más le importaba.

—Aceptó —dijo Rey ante la sorpresa de las otras chicas.

—Bien ¿qué me dices ustedes? —preguntó a Amy y Lita.

—¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Piensan destruir el planeta?

Nick no respondió sólo la vio fijamente.

—Responde —exigió Lita.

—Lo sabrán si se unen a nosotros, les ofrezco mucho poder ¿piensan rechazarlo?

Amy y Lita terminaron aceptando, el las cubrió con energía negativa y terminaron transformándose, sus nuevos trajes eran completamente negros.

—En la noche las buscaré —aseguró él mientras las dejaba disfrutar de sus nuevos poderes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serena despertó después de un largo sueño. Darien la observaba complacido mientras colocaba una bandeja con el desayuno delante de ella.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó confundida y de inmediato los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Recibiste un fuerte golpe, quiero que vengas conmigo al hospital para asegurarnos que no haya ningún daño —Odiaba pensar que algo le pueda suceder.

—Gracias por ayudarme —contestó con un tímida sonrisa—. No sé que habría pasado si no apareces.

—Siempre te protegeré princesa —aseguró seriamente, jamás permitiría que nadie le haga daño, tenía que compensarla por todo el dolor que le provocó.

—Gracias, pero seré más cuidadosa, no será necesario tu protección —Se levantó de la cama—. Tengo que irme.

—No, primero tienes que desayunar y luego iremos al hospital.

—Pero, Darien…

—No podrás escaparte, te cuidaré ya te lo dije.

Ella no supo que responder, sabía que necesitaban revisarla así que no objetó nada. Sólo le agradeció y obedeció sus indicaciones. Revisó su teléfono y vio que no tenía batería.

—No te preocupes, Mina les avisó a las otras chicas —dijo Darien al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

—¿Andrew también lo sabe? —preguntó, Darien se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, seguramente ya le avisaron.

Darien se sintió triste al ver que preguntaba por Andrew, sin embargo él sabía que todo eso fue su culpa, por no saber valorar a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Tengo que hablar con él, seguramente está muy preocupado.

—Lo llamaré para que te recoja en el hospital —contestó Darien, sabía que no podía presionarla mucho con el tema de regresar, así que se mantendría tranquilo mientras le demostraba que había cambiado y podía volver a confiar en él.

ooooooooooo

Andrew se sintió mal al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, en el fondo temía que tuviera razón y él no sea suficiente para cuidar a su novia. Todas las chicas regañaron a Saiya y no se dieron cuenta cuando él empezó a alejarse, de pronto escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, se sorprendió al ver que era el número de Darien, dudó en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Voy a llevarla al hospital —informó Darien al otro lado de la línea—. Quiere verte así que será mejor que vayas para allá.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada ya que su antiguo amigo había colgado, sólo se apresuró para llegar a ver a su novia, cuando estaba por llegar recibió una llamada de su hermana y fue a hablar con ella antes de ir con Serena.

oooooooooooooo

Amaia vio llegar a Serena junto a Darien y se enojó, tenía la sensación que lo estaba perdiendo, no quería dejarles el camino libre para que vuelvan a estar juntos, así que no armó un escándalo, necesitaba mantenerse tranquila y con la cabeza fría para pensar en su próximo paso. "voy a destruirte Serena" pensó sin dejar de mirarla.

oooooooooooo

Luego de realizar varios exámenes a Serena, Darien y ella regresaron al consultorie mientras esperaban los resultados.

—Voy a ver cómo sigue Molly —dijo Serena, se sintió nerviosa por tenerlo cerca, le daba la impresión que algo en él había cambiado.

—No estás en condiciones de cuidarla —respondió y le ordenó que descanse.

—Me siento bien —aseguró intimidada por su mirada.

Él sonrió al verla de esa manera, pensó que su princesa no había cambiado en nada, sin pensar en lo que hacía se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Te amo —susurró tomando por sorpresa a Serena.

A ella le pareció tan sincera esa declaración que no supo como reaccionar, frente a ella estaba el Darien de quien se había enamorado.

—Serena —dijo Andrew al entrar al consultorio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222, princessnerak, GAGA, Mcmary, yukino y ariscereth.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, este es mi primer fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada.

**Capítulo 19**

Serena de inmediato se separó de Darien y caminó hacia su novio, se veía apenada cuando lo saludó.

¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Andrew sin dejar de ver a Darien quién lo miró desafiante pero sin decir nada.

—No interrumpes nada —aseguró Serena—. Estábamos esperando los resultados de unos exámenes que me hicieron, eso es todo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió preocupado, al recordar la causa por la que habían llegado al hospital—. Serena, lamento mucho no haber estado ahí contigo.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien, ahora —Lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para encontrar las fuerzas necesarios para seguir adelante, su presencia era importante, lo quería tanto y deseaba tenerlo a su lado cerca.

Darien no dijo nada, únicamente al sentirse incómodo frente a la pareja, decidió salir sin hacer ningún ruidos.

—No te preocupes, Andrew. Estoy segura que estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Andrew estaba enfadado consigo mismo, la idea de no ser capaz de defenderla de cualquier peligro, lo estaba atormentando.

—¿En qué piensas? —Serena lo estaba mirando atentamente, sabía que algo andaba mal, sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntar.

—En que estaré en deuda con Darien toda la vida, gracias a él nada malo te sucedió —Estaba realmente agradecido con su antiguo amigo.

—Nadie está en deuda, Andrew —Le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Es mejor irnos, quiero ver a Molly.

—¿Y los resultados?

—Los vendremos a buscar después, de todos modos no saldremos del hospital.

Andrew accedió y la acompañó hasta la habitación de su amiga. Saludaron a Molly y Kelvin, ella se veía mucho mejor y ese mismo día sería dada de alta.

Ooooooooooooo

Amaia llegó a su casa, ya que su turno en el hospital había terminado

—Pareces molesta —comentó Nick al verla entra. Ella lo miró molesta y cambió su apariencia de inmediato—. Toda la energía que estás desprendiendo, hará que las sailors nos encuentren fácilmente.

—Quiero acabar con la princesa de la luna lo más pronto posible —gritó, provocando que los cristales tiemblen.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—Si no hacemos algo pronto, Serena y Darien volverán a estar juntos, eso arruinaría todos nuestros planes —Su principal objetivo al llegar a la tierra, era separarlos, los conocía bien desde su antigua vida, cuando el reino de la luna era tranquilo, antes de que la oscuridad invadiera la tierra, pero siempre se mantenían en las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Conocían a la perfección cual era su futuro si no intervenían de inmediato así que no dudaron en mudarse a ese planeta para cambiar el futuro de todos.

—Las antiguar sailors scouts están dispuestas a ayudarnos —informó Nick sonriendo—. Si fueron capaces de atacarla cuando no tenían poderes, ahora que los tienen seguro que hasta podrían matarla.

—Al menos es una buena noticia —hizo desaparecer la energía negativa y volvió a quedar como Amaia.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Un poco, por ahora haremos que esas tontas hagan nuestro trabajo, pero cuando menos se lo esperen apareceremos y mataremos a la princesa.

—Pensé que querías que sea nuestra sirvienta.

—Lo quería, pero no nos podemos arriesgar, es mejor muerta para que de una vez nos deje de estorbar.

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras todo volvía a la calma.

Ooooooooooooo

Michiru a través de su espejo, intentó ver de donde provenía la energía maligna, todas la habían sentido y se dispersaron para tratar de localizarlos, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte. La que más cerca estuvo del lugar fue Nataly, por un momento creyó encontrarlos pero la energía desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

—¿Estás segura que fue en este lugar? —preguntó Haruka, estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo habían varios edificios a su alrededor y ninguno parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.

—Yo también pude ver este sector en el espejo —agregó Michiru confundida, nada de lo que había visto tenía lógica, así que mientras no averiguara nada no se los iba a comentar.

—Es muy extraño, tendremos que mantener este lugar vigilado —intervino Mina—. Es mejor avisar a Serena.

—Hay que dejarla descansar al menos por hoy —contradijo Hotaru—. Aunque, seguro que ella también sintió la presencia del enemigo.

—Lo hizo —aseguró Mina—. Me llamó hace poco y le conté lo sucedido, como no había sucedido nada grave dijo que nos reuniríamos en la noche.

Todos continuaron buscando por el lugar y al no encontrar nada decidieron esperar hasta la noche para comentar lo ocurrido.

Ooooooooooo

Molly fue dada de alta, llegó a su casa acompañada por Serena, Andrew, Kelvin y su mamá, quién les agradeció por estar a su lado. Darien le había dado varias indicaciones, quiso ir con ellos pero no se lo permitieron.

—Me alegra estar nuevamente en casa —comentó Molly sonriendo, estar en el hospital le deprimía mucho.

—De ahora en adelante no dejaré que nada te suceda —dijo Kelvin—. Estaré más al pendiente de ti.

—No es necesario, Kelvin. Se cuidarme sola.

—Están buscando algo de ti, no sé realmente que es, pero mientras lo averiguamos debes prometerme que no saldrás sola —intervino Serena, quería protegerla, sabía que era inevitable que ella se involucre.

—Serena, nada de esto es tu culpa, ni de ninguna de las chicas, soy yo la que debo cuidarme, se supone que tengo poderes y quiero que aparezcan para poder ayudarlas, no soy una inútil —Había decidido luchar contra quién quiera lastimar a sus seres queridos, no quería ser la que era rescatada, quería ser ella quien proteja también a las personas.

Serena comprendió como se sentía y decidió apoyarla, pero aun así mantenerla vigilada. No tardaron mucho en despedirse ya que tenían una reunión a la que asistir con las otras sailors. Kelvin se quedó con Molly más tiempo, ella quería ir pero la convencieron de quedarse a descansar y acudir a la siguiente reunión.

Oooooooooooo

Darien llegó a casa de Michiru temprano, todavía no habían llegado el resto de las sailors. Era consiente que no era bien recibido, así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras los demás llegaban. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar, Serena fue de las primeras y lo saludó animadamente, si bien su relación no era la misma si se trataban con cordialidad. Los three lights fueron los últimos en aparecer.

—¿Te sientes mejor, bombón? —preguntó Seiya.

—Si, Seiya, gracias, me revisaron en el hospital y no tengo nada grave —contestó.

Las chicas le contaron con todo detalles lo sucedido en la mañana, al escuchar el sector en donde habían sentido más fuerte la energía, Darien se asombró ya que le era conocido el lugar, por ahí vivía Amaia, pensó en llamarla más tarde para saber si se encontraba bien.

—Será mejor vigilar el lugar por unos días —dijo Haruka y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—También cuidarte Serena —agregó Darien.

—No es necesario —respondió ella.

—Lo es, y no hay discusión sobre eso —contestó Darien—. Sabemos que te quieren a ti y por lo visto también a Molly, es mejor que estemos al pendiente de ustedes.

—Yo me encargo de vigilar a mi bombón —dijo Seiya acercándose a ella—. Les aseguro que no la dejaré ni un minuto a solas y podré protegerla con mis poderes —agregó mirando a Andrew quien iba a replicar pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Seiya serías más útil buscando al enemigo, parece no a ustedes —señaló a él y sus hermanos—, no los conocen bien, así que podrán acercarse sin que los reconozcan.

—No sigo órdenes tuyas, Darien —contestó desafiante—. Yo hago lo que quiera mi princesa.

—Darien también tiene autoridad, es el príncipe de la tierra —Fue Serena la que intervino, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso—. Así que es mejor que también lo escuchen, estoy de acuerdo con él en lo que dijo.

Seiya no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que alguien más diga que no piensa seguir órdenes de Darien, pero eso no sucedió, el resto de sailor se mantuvo en su lugar, la actitud de Serena fue bastante firme y sabían que ninguna réplica era bien recibida.

Oooooooooooo

Amy, Lita y Rey caminaban por la ciudad alegremente, disfrutaban del nuevo poder que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Deberías hacer una visita a Serena —dijo Rey.

—No es el momento —respondió Amy—. Ahora la deben tener bien vigilada, no nos permitirán acercarnos, es mejor esperar al momento adecuado, te aseguró que ese llegará y podremos vengarnos de ella y todas las chicas.

Lita no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, sólo las seguía para no sentirse sola.

—Entonces le daré una visita a Darien.

—¿Rey, piensas embrujarlo para que se fije en ti?

Amy y Lita la miraron esperando su respuesta, después de unos segundos ella respondió.

—¿Por qué no? Sería interesante ver la reacción de Serena cuando nos vea juntos.

Su objetivo principal era ver sufrir a Serena, Darien era un capricho para ella y sólo quería tenerlo por un tiempo.

—Sería mejor que Andrew también dejara a Serena —comentó Amy sonriendo, vio en dirección de Lita—. A ti te gustaba ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero él no se fijaría en mí, está enamorado de Serena —alegó Lita tratando de desviar la atención.

—Sí, pero si utilizamos nuestros poderes para controlarlo, es posible que se fije en ti o en cualquiera.

Rey lo consideró unos minutos y sonrió, ya que de esa manera se aseguraban que Serena esté completamente sola antes de acabar con ella.

—De esa manera sufriría mucho —continuó Amy—. Piénsenlo muchachas, si la matamos de una vez no sufriría, pero si empezamos por quitarle a las personas que quiere…

—Hagámoslo —dijo Rey.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Leri, SerenaChibaMoon, Ayelen16, axucenas45, michiru222, princessnerak, GAGA, Mcmary, yukino y ariscereth.

También a las chicas que han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario siempre son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
